King of Hearts
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: Slash warning Taichi just wanted distract himself from Yamato and Sora's relationship, too bad it ended with him in the hospital. I love you, Yamato
1. Prologue Red Snow

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai (guys lovin up other guys), Taichi torture (sorry, ne?), Taichi has boyfriends who aren't Yamato T_T, and a clueless Yamato at times.....FUTURE YAMACHI HOPEFULLY!!! Oh, and some coarse language.

****

A/N: My reason for writing this is to help bring out my said-potential. My other stories such as Cupid's Folly held the ever-lovable "Fluff Factor" that, in my opinion, kept me from being serious. Although, despite that, I still plan on having some cute scenes in here.

****

Disclaimer: I keep saving up my pennies but I still don't think I can buy rights to Digimon yet..... So till then, don't sue! Although, Kyoden Hokichi _and _Tamiyo _are_ technically mine. 

****

Summary: 

Prologue

__

Yuki Akai

Red Snow

__

February 14

Brick walls aren't very comfortable. In fact, they're quite the opposite. Especially when you're at an odd angle, propped up next to a garbage can that didn't smell too good but you're stuck there anyway.. In fact, the brick wall is almost tolerable, once your body heat warms it up a little and helps distract you from the thick veil of plump snowflakes the size of bite size cookies. 

Yum, cookies. 

"You know who makes good cookies?" Yagami Taichi asked no one in particular. Not like there were too many people that hung out at the alley by the Movie Theater, particularly at 11:43 on Valentine's Day. The teenaged soccer captain clumsily reached into his pocket for his bright red yellow cell phone. He really should use this opportunity of consciousness to call for help, like an ambulance or the police. After all, lying in an alley bruised and battered while bleeding profusely wasn't too good. Yet, no, instead cookies stayed in his mind. And not just any cookies. 

"Yama," he whispered into the phone speaker. Ah, technology! Just say the name and the phone dials for you. 

.

.

.

One ring...

Yamato might not pick up. Especially if he looks at the name of the caller. After that argument earlier that night, Yamato might want to just be with Sora and forget about poor little Taichi. Yup, poor little Taichi who got in a whole lot of trouble in only two hours. You messed up with not one but two people. Aren't best friends not suppose to--

Two rings...

That's right, he might be disgusted. Not many guys would appreciate their best _male_ friends confessing their undying love for them. Then there was the kiss, which probably made things worse. Besides, what about Sora? And then there was your own boyfriend, Taichi. That's called cheating!

Three rings...

Hokichi, that's right. Hokichi found out, Taichi. He wasn't too pleased either, now was he? You hurt him, and his sister didn't appreciate her little brother being hurt. Now look at you, lying in an alley with cuts and bruises. Possibly bleeding to death... Death... Dying? You didn't lose that much blood did you? Then again, the snow on the ground does look red in some areas--

Four rings...

'_Damn it, he's not going to pick up is he?_' What's the matter? Scared? Why? '_I need to say_--' Say what? You're sorry you fell for him? I don't think that will work. '_No, I need to say_--

"Feel like talking now, Tai?" He answered. Don't sound too happy, but he did answer and that's always a good sign, right? "Well?" You better answer yourself. Soon. This is what you wanted, so you'd better answer him before you lose your chance right? "Ta-"

"Hey, Ya--" Careful what you say now, right? You're treading on thin ice. "Hey, Ishida..."

"Taichi?" A sigh. Uh oh, Yamato is sighing? Bad sign. "What do you want?" 

"Is... Tai? Wha...he...everything...wrong?" Sora? You interrupted his date with Sora? That's really...

'_I just need to say..._'

"What's wrong? Taichi! Answer me!" Sounds kind of concerned, or maybe you did lose a lot of blood. Yeah, that's probably it. Loss of blood is not only making you hallucinate but it's making you laugh like a madman! "That's it, I'm ha--"

"It's funny, y'know." Is he still on the phone? Does it really matter? "I mean, you watch movies all the time where something serious happens to the main good guy, right? He's gotta do something quick to help himself. Usually ends up somewhere alone and with a cell phone, right? He should call the cops, or an ambulance, or something to help himself out. But then, even though you're screaming and swearing at him, he still calls someone who can do nothing at all." When did you start crying?

"Taichi? Where are you? What are you talking about?" Yamato really is concerned isn't he? 

"Why do you care? I would think you'd hate me. I can't stay awake much longer." Wait...sleep isn't good right now. It's at least thirty below and getting colder by the minute. Not to mention your injured, Yagami. 

"I'm coming. Hang on, just tell me where you are. Wait, why can't you stay awake?" Have you ever heard him sound so desperate?

"It's too late." You really have lost it, Taichi. "I just wanted to say it again before it's too late. I mean, I really meant it, y'know?"

"Damn it, Taichi! What's going on?" Yamato sounds extra frustrated. 

"I love you, Yama." Chuckling? At a time like this? "I sound like some chick, don't I?"

"Taichi! Tell me what's--"

"I love you, Ishida Yamato. Say bye to everyone for me, 'kay?" 

'_There, I said it..._'

…

"Taichi! Stop it!" 

"I love you, Yama...love you...so much..."

"Taichi!"

…

How did this happen? How did things get this way? It had started innocent enough. Boy meets boy. Fools around. Has fun. How did this get so serious? All Taichi wanted was a distraction from Yamato and Sora's relationship. Another little adventure in his double life. Turned out that his distraction wanted was Taichi to himself. His distraction wanted to be more. 

Being a playboy can lead to broken hearts.

Let's start from the beginning...

Let's see how this began, then maybe we can see how this will end...

__

October 11

"Class, we have a new student today." Mr. Kawai motioned towards the young male who stood beside him. He had jet black hair, the back half tied firmly at the base of his neck and the rest messily scattered around his face. His skin was fair with a slight tan to it. His eyes were the color Hazel and they stood out in contrast to his long black eyelashes. Taichi could only think one word after laying eyes on him...

'_Damn!_'

"Hello everyone, my name is Kyoden Hokichi." He smiled beautifully. "Its nice to meet you."

TBC

A/N: You like, yes? No? Review, yes!


	2. Chapter one is about Feelings

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

A/N: I write citrus and maybe a pinch of lime but that's it...so don't ask, thanks! Oh! And the first few chapters might be a bit slow but that's just cause I'm trying to get everything 'set up.' Oh well, guess what? I've had lots of Pepsi AND I finally FINALLY found my Beatles CD. YAY! Ahem...anywayz....

.

.

.

"I can't really say exactly _when_ I fell in love with him. Yama, that is. It was more like that snowball effect…theory…whatever. Y'know, you take a tiny little snowball and roll it down the side of a snowy ski slope or something like that. At first it's small like a little kid's hand, but after a while it starts picking up more and more snow till it's this big massive thing, and then it's too late. It'll destroy everything in its way and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'm that snowball, I guess. … I hurt a lot of people because I just let it all build up, and then it was too late." 

--Yagami Taichi while at St. Luke's International Hospital, February 18 

Chapter One

__

Kibun

Feelings

__

October 14

Morning light caused pale yellowish stripes to streak across the ceiling of his bedroom. They hadn't been there very long, seeing as dawn had made an entrance only thirteen minutes ago. The rest of the room began to slowly become more visible, first as outlines then onto actual distinguishable figures. The dresser, bookcase, and finally the bed first followed a desk with items scattered about it. All the while this was happening, a human shaped lump atop the bed become evermore engrossed in his own thoughts. 

It was currently Sunday morning, which Taichi was grateful for as it meant that there was no school. He'd only been able to get three hours of sleep and even then it felt more like five minutes with all of his tossing and turning and what not. Saturday had been one decision after another, or so it seemed. And decisions weren't usually Taichi's strong point, or at least when it came to matters of the heart. 

.

.

.

"Hey, you're Yagami Taichi, ne?" 

When it came to school, Taichi wasn't really what you'd call the most popular guy. That title was saved for the one and only lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, Ishida Yamato. Still though, seeing as Taichi _was_ captain of the highly successful senior varsity soccer team, there weren't too many students who couldn't tell you who he was. That and the fact that quite a few girls found him to have a personal type of attraction that was rare. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous, he was just … well … _Taichi_.

"Yeah, that's me. You're that new guy right? Kyoden, right?" 

So it was completely obvious that Taichi had broken a few hearts here and there. After all, a gay male can't really accept what a straight girl has to offer. Though his sexual orientation wasn't something that was common knowledge, not something whispered from ear to ear in the hallways. '_Yagami-san is queer!_' The only people who really knew about his 'preferences' were his co-workers and follow closet dwellers that partied up at a club called Obsidian. 

"Uh...y-yeah. Um... You can call me Hokichi. Uh, I was wondering if you'd--would you mind if I asked a question?"

Ah yes, that's right! Obsidian! Taichi's favorite home away from home. Located in the basement of a cross dresser's dream, the costume shop called Mama's Closet. Obsidian was the home base for those who had what some would call 'alternative' lifestyles. Everyone from gays and lesbians, to punks and Goths, to those who you couldn't really give a name to. Though, of course, we stray from the point. 

"Sure. Go for it, Hokichi."

Really the topic should be on Taichi's double life. When Taichi hung out in the 'other part of town,' as it was labeled. The area where Yagami Taichi stopped and just Tai began. Where he could strut around reeking of all that is 'fagtastic' (as someone put it once) and not worry about it getting around at school or at home. Mainly since the only people that openly went around that block were the type that would be classified as 'other' in most cases. Usually this half of him never left that small area known as Outer's Alley (for some reason Taichi never knew), which brings us to the present. 

"Would you wanna, I don't know, like hang out or something?" The smaller male shifted slightly. "Like as in a date or something..."

For the first time ever, a guy not only knew about his sexual preference but also was asking him out. At school! Taichi looked around the hallway, checking to make sure they were alone before turning baffled eyes back to Hokichi. He wasn't sure he had heard right. Really this guy had only been attending school there for barely even a week, not even that. So how did he know what the rest of the school didn't? Was he that obvious or was this guy's 'gay detector' stronger than Taichi's? Was that even possible?

"You mean, like a date-date? Two of us going out somewhere, maybe even a kiss, or two, or more, involved somewhere along the way?" Taichi asked while pulling them both around a corner that was more privet. Wow, so this new kid wasn't only sexy he was smart.

"You're not really--y'know--are you?" Hokichi's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Man, sorry. It's just--I just..." The raven-haired youth sighed while combing his fingers through his bangs. "Ever since I started sitting by you in class I couldn't really stop thinking about you, and, well, I kinda hoped I'd have a better chance at you than those airheads that giggle about you all the time." Hokichi chuckled. "I'm kinda dumb aren't I?"

"No, no you're not." Taichi grinned. There was something other than his looks that made Hokichi attractive. An almost purely innocent glow that made Taichi want to trust him, and maybe gave Taichi a little hope. This hazel-eyed wonder just might be what the doctor ordered. After all, with Yamato and Sora celebrating their third year together it seemed like Yamato was out of reach. Even Taichi could admit defeat after a while, and since his just-wait-it-out-plan wasn't going to work anytime soon, maybe it was time to move on. "Sure, why not? I could take you to some of the best parts around to have fun."

"Really? How about tonight?" Hokichi smiled so sweetly that the possessor of courage almost melted. He wasn't Yamato, but he was still something else. 

"Sure..." Taichi almost smacked himself in the face. "Or not. Sorry, I have to work tonight and--"

"You have a job? That's against the school rules, right?" Hokichi raised a suspicious brow.

"Hey, what they don't know can't really hurt them now can it?" Taichi grinned. "Besides, how else would I pay for my car?" His car, or as he calls it, his little piece of shit, was yet another tightly kept secret. Though his parents never really question him too much, being the eldest child and only son. Soft hands reaching into his pocket to pull out a pen. "Here, let me give you my number and you can call me at ten or so and we'll see then, okay?" 

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Hokichi blushed slightly as Taichi wrote the digits of his cell phone number onto his pale skin. "Okay then, break is almost over...so...yeah..."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." Taichi waved the other off. 

"See ya, Yagami!"

.

.

.

The truth was that, although he _did_ have to go to work, he also had other plans. Tonight all the digidestined were going to help celebrate Sora and Yamato's third year anniversary at Yamato's apartment. The soccer captain wasn't really too thrilled about the whole idea, not to mention having to get the cake, but he couldn't really get out of it. Yamato would start asking him dumb questions about why he didn't make an appearance and an interrogation wasn't really appealing at the moment. It was bad enough that he would be an hour late, but that was easily blamed on the traffic. If he missed the whole deal it might lead back to the old misgivings the digidestined was harbored behind Taichi's back. '_Do you think he's still got a thing for Sora?_' Wouldn't that be exciting? Not!

"Oh well, looks like I'm going to have to tell him no." Taichi sighed as he went back to pretending he was wiping the candy counters. He really did love his job. He worked at The Movie Theater (catchy name, or at least the owner claimed), located in the heart of Outer's Alley. So it really wasn't too popular among the masses, but quite a few outcasts went there to hang out and watch the latest shows so it wasn't doomed to closure anytime soon. Tai's co-workers consisted of a girl with an attitude and a bite to back it up, her boyfriend who was twenty-seven and her polar opposite, and his ex-boyfriend from one year ago. 

"Tell who no, Chi?" Speak of the devil. Taichi looked up as said ex-boyfriend, Namiki Kohaku, rested his weight on the broom in his hands. He was wearing the same uniform as Taichi, which consisted of a pair of black slacks, a long white, cotton button-up dress shirt, and a black tie, tucked into a bright yellow vest. Though Kohaku's bright mass of spiked green hair gave the outfit a new flavor, for lack of a better word. 

"None of your business, Melon Head." Then as an after thought, "and don't call me Chi!" 

"Awe, come on! You used to love that name! Besides if you can call me that unattractive name then I can call you--"

"Shut it!" Taichi sighed again. Kohaku could get under his skin so easily, but still he was the best 'gal-pal' you could find. Although, the other didn't appreciate such a title. 

"Whatever." Kohaku smirked before his face fell when he noticed what Taichi was doing. "Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" 

"Out!" Taichi turned to wave as he was half way to the door and already in his jacket. "Unkei said I could have the rest of the night off from here on out since I've got plans." 

"Gee, I wish I was the boss's nephew so I could get time off easily!" Enter the chick with the bite, Noguchi Chiaki. Unkei _was_ Taichi's uncle, but his parents didn't admit it due to a difference in opinions. Meaning Unkei's wife's name was originally Heiji he--ahem, _she_--discovered joy of skirts and changed it to Arisa.

"Hey, that's not true!" Taichi yelled back with mock-anger, though the grin on his face ruined it. "I traded the rest of the night off. Tuesday I have to take your boy-toy Takesi's shift." His grin lightened as Chiaki smiled softly to herself. "Well, see ya!"

And with that, he made his way to Yamato's place...

.

.

.

It would never get easier and that was that. 

"Awe! You guys are too cute together!" Miyako sighed with a dreamy look, Daisuke cringed, Koushiro laughed, and Hikari agreed full-heartedly while snapping a few pictures. 

"Stop!" Sora giggled and blushed from her spot next to the ever-cool Ishida Yamato. Taichi looked longingly at the blonde's face before hastily looking away. It was then he noticed that Yamato had repainted his walls. '_Wow, that's a better color than before. An off-white instead of egg shell._'

"Well it's true!" Hikari giggled at Sora's reddened color. "It's so sweet! Three years now." 

'_Is it really an off-white? Maybe they really didn't paint the walls and I'm just imagining things_.'

"Well, anyway, thanks you guys! It really means a lot that you're here, that you did this!" Sora snuggled against Yamato's arm. "And Taichi, the cake you picked was great!" 

'_Well, if they did paint the walls then they sure did miss that spot right there._' Taichi, apparently, was still engrossed in his own thoughts. 

"Taichi?" Sora called out again and by now everyone was looking at him curiously. "Hello!?" 

'_Oh wait, that's a shadow... Well, damn. Maybe it's just the lighting._' 

"Taichi!" Yamato called out. 

"What?" Taichi looked over at Yamato before noticing he was the current center of attention. "I know I look good but you don't have to stare that hard." '_Where did that come from?_' 

"Are you okay big brother?" Hikari looked slightly worried at her brother's unusual zoning out. 

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all!" Taichi put an arm behind his head while dishing out the best grin his face could muster. "Seriously!" He would have said something else more encouraging to Sora and Yamato but what was he supposed to say? '_Go team! Or how about Yay for you two! Or even Yahoo!_' His sarcastic thoughts stopped as he noticed everyone sharing a glance. '_Crap, they think I'm depressed or something now. Well, I'm kinda down, but not for the reason they think!_'

"Are you sure?" Sora ventured. 

"Yeah, I've had a long day." Taichi said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "So? Are we gonna do something now? This _is_ supposed to be a party, right?" A maniacal flare rose in his eyes.

"No joke! Let's get this party started!" Daisuke leaped to his feet, almost knocking over Ken in the progress. Taichi chuckled and wondered if that's how he acted at times. The former leader's mood quickly turned sour as he watched Yamato and Sora's hands link while the two gazed lovingly at each other. The beating of his heart seemed more to him like an angry Taiko drum rhythm, and each loud beat felt like his heart would burst from the pain. He quickly adverted his gaze back to the others who were now scheming for ways to create excitement. Only Hikari seemed to notice his pain and she looked at him with hurt eyes. Taichi shook his head at her, telling Hikari 'not now, not here' before smiling brightly at her. She sighed, but understood and decided to partake in the scheming. 

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Daisuke received a pillow in his face by Takeru as response. The latter raised a brow at Daisuke's pout. Inside his chest, Taichi's heart began to lose the pain. That is, till he heard something no one else did. 

"I love you, Yamato." The brunet began to choke on his drink, his chest tightening again. Tears threatened to fill in his eyes but they wouldn't be shed, not here, not now. Not with everyone looking at him. He wouldn't be able to live through the questioning gaze. But he couldn't help it, and he knew he must be over-reacting but the fear that he was about to hear Yamato return that declaration was enough to take control. 

"Hey, Taichi, are you okay?" Koushiro patted Taichi's back. 

"Yeah, fine. Just...ch-choked on drink...is all." Taichi managed to cough out. He regained his composure and looked up sheepishly at everyone. 

"Jeez, don't try to inhale it!" Sora laughed and everyone joined in. It was all in good nature, Taichi knew, but it did nothing to make him feel better. Yamato's arm was now wrapped around Sora tightly. '_I wish that were me_.' 

A loud ringing filled the air and by instinct everyone checked their own cell phones. It was Taichi's. Happy blue numbers shone on his screen's caller ID indicating who it was. _Kyoden, T. _'_T?_' He answered. 

"Hello?" Taichi said slightly cautiously. "Is this Hokichi?" 

"Who else, beautiful?" The voice said sweetly over the line. Taichi gaped at the phone before answering. Was this the same shy little shortie that asked him out earlier? 

"You just sound different over the phone that's all." Taichi stood up and signaled that he'd be right back before stepping out into the main hallway that led down to the elevator and connected the rest of the apartments to each other. "So what's up?"

"Are we on for tonight? I'm really bored, and I've had a lot of sugar I guess you could say." Hokichi giggled slightly into the phone. 

"Oh about that..." Taichi sighed; he really didn't want to stay seeing as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Then again, he didn't want to just ditch everyone like that. Sure, his night was plunging into a hateful abyss slowly and slowly, but that wasn't any reason to just leave, right?

_"I love you too, Sora..."_ An angel whispered in his mind. An angel with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin. An angel who could make heaven weep with his voice. An angel that was bound to someone else. True, Yamato never did say those words in front of Taichi before, but with the events of earlier it really was a matter of time, right? Taichi's heart really couldn't take it tonight, he was too tired from work and too heartbroken after being force to celebrate the day that marked his downfall. 

"Is that a no? Hello?" Hokichi sounded weary, a little more like this afternoon. 

"No, that's a yes." Taichi chuckled. "Tell me were to meet you and I'll pick you up and take you to the best place to party at on a Saturday night. Hell, I'll even pay for you and that's saying a lot." 

"Really now?" Hokichi's voice sound relieved now and the brunet grinned wickedly. 

"So, what are you wearing?"

.

.

…Interlude: Eavesdropping Teens

"What's he saying?" Miyako whispered to Daisuke. Ken and Hikari looked disapprovingly at them while Koushiro and Jyou decided to feign innocence by sitting on the couch and talking about what not. 

"Shh! I can't really hear that well." Daisuke glared at them before turning the frustration towards Yamato. "Why do your doors have to be so damn thick!" Yamato just shrugged. 

"Well?" Miyako growled and gave up, deciding it was best to lend her superior door listening skills. After a few seconds she frowned. "I think he's flirting?" She smirked slightly. 

"Are you sure? I think he's talking about fish!" Daisuke ignored Ken and Hikari's protests as well as Takeru's smirk. 

"That actually makes more sense now." Miyako pressed harder against the door. "Wait, he sounds like he's talking quieter now. Think he's caught on?" 

"I dunno. Mayb--" Daisuke's eyes widened before Miyako caught on as well. 

"What is it, you two?" Sora inquired. The duo ignored everyone's questioning, however, and hastily stood up before opening the door. 

"He's gone!"

The sound of the elevator closing fully was all the confirmation they needed.

TBC

A/N: Well, I'm cross-eyed, my depth perception has gone to hell, and it's 4:22 in the morning...yeah...

Elle King-- Sorry, would've been up sooner, but y'know...holidays an' stuff....sigh

Promise-- *blush* Why thanks you!

The sad Blue Demon-- OF COURSE YOU LOVE YAMACHIS!!!! Only idiots don't!

nEo-cHaN-- I'll try to make the updates more closer together from now on, ne?

Sillie-- You, silly sillie, need to update Not Here!

aakin'-- You say poor Taichi now...

Vixen-- Sigh, I try...hopefully I can keep up the in character thing...

And to everyone else... SUGGESTIONS ARE THE FRUIT OF GREATNESS!!! PONDER THIS!


	3. Chapter two has Rain

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

A/N: YAY!!! I'm starting towards the good stuffs! Yay Team M.E.!!! (I'm a dork, I know...sigh...) By the by, Clean (featuring Kes) by Audiocat is really good, I suggest it for you music listeners who like Bjork!

.

.

.

"It took me awhile to decide which card he would be. Yeah, sure, I had only one card left for a royal flush to be complete and that was the king. Seemed like the obvious choice right? But there was still a chance that I would have drawn an unlucky card. Taichi could have been that one card to ruin my royal flush and made me lose my hand, but no worries now right? Back to the subject, though. I chose the king of hearts to represent Taichi for three reasons. First, the obvious reason would be that he's a good leader when need be, or for what I observed. Then there's the fact that he's the soccer captain and takes it extremely serious. And finally, there's the fact that he really is a king of hearts. He don't seem the type, but I've watched him closely... and he can be his own type of romanticist when need be, a clever captor of others' affections. A true king of hearts... Hmm..."

--Unknown in Outer's Alley, February 14

Chapter Two

__

Ame

Rain

(_Still October 13_)

"You know what I want?" Taichi looked over at Hokichi who was sitting besides him on the couch.

"What?" Hokichi continued to lace up his boots that went up to his knees.

"Ice cream." Taichi closed his eyes and imagined that wondrous combination of pure iciness and sweet flavoring caused by chopped up strawberries. Or, even better, chocolate!

"You are aware that it's thirty degrees outside, right?" Hokichi stood and walked over to disappear in the coat closet. 

"Yeah, well, ice cream is really good when it's cold outside." He said in a slightly distracted voice as he stared at a pictured frame on the wall.

"Ready!" The raven haired youth said before emerging from the closet in a black leather bomber jacket. "Whatcha staring at?"

"That picture, who's standing with you?" Taichi walked over to get a better look at the female. She looked to be quite small, a good two inches shorter than Hokichi. Her skin was really pale in contrast to the midnight blue sundress she wore. Although, Taichi noticed, her lips were quirked in a tiny, shy smile, she looked dreadfully depressed. Maybe it was her eyes, with their thick lashes that covered half her eyes and the purple bags beneath the blue-gray orbs. 

"Oh! That's Tamiyo." Hokichi grinned the same pride filled grin as he was in the picture. "My eldest sister. Really smart, you know. Got accepted into Tokyo University and everything!" Hokichi's face softened. "Been taking care of me since I was thirteen." 

"Oh?" Taichi leaned his head sideways. "Y'mean, you don't live with your parents?"

"No, well, not really." Hokichi tried to act nonchalant but you could sense the sadness in his voice. That is, if you weren't Yagami Taichi. "We had a sort of …disagreement of ideas, my and my dad that is."

"So ever since it's been just the two of us." Taichi turned around to be facing the source of the voice. Kyoden Tamiyo. "Little brother, if you're going out then you'd better be back before two. Since it's already midnight you'd best hurry it up." And with that, the petite woman strolled out of the door and into the kitchenette to her right. 

"Oh yeah! So, um, Taichi." Hokichi grabbed Taichi's hand and started to drag him towards the door. "Where we going?" 

"I was thinking about going to Obsidian, but…" Taichi looked down at his clothes of which consisted of a blue and black windbreaker (he couldn't find his warmer jacket), a plain yellow t-shirt, a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, and his favorite pair of blue sneakers with a yellow streak on the outer sides. Not exactly Obsidian material. "That will hafta wait for some other time."

"What's Obsdian?" Hokichi locked his door and went for the elevator, Taichi still in tow.

"A night club a few buildings away..." Taichi's voice trailed off as something dawned on him. "You live on Outer's Alley. In fact, I work just next door." He didn't know why, but he had totally spaced that out upon entering the apartment building.

"Oh, yeah, well." Hokichi pushed the button for the ground level floor. "The apartments are kinda cheap here so..."

"Well, yeah, not many normal people like to live on this block." Taichi began to think of place to go for their date… if that's what you could call it.

"Normalcy's for sheep!" Hokichi declared before pulling out a small, silver cell phone. "Oops, forgot to trade phones with my sister. She has mine!" 

.

.

.

…Interlude: Yamato's Thoughts...

__

Click.

'_Why did he take off like that?_' Yamato thought grumpily. The party had long left as well as Sora, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

__

Click. Click.

'_He doesn't still like Sora, does he?_' He stopped changing the channels and decided to just stare at the female anchor prattle on about the latest news. '_He never really said that he like her at all, but then again, he has avoided answering all questions about the subject_.'

"_And tomorrow, Zepp Tokyo will be announcing--_"

'_I should just talk to him about it. This time I'll make sure he answers._' He slouched into his couch deeper, halfway listening to the television. 

"_The change in events could mean big business for--_"

'_But how can I make sure he answers? Lock him in my room? Actually, that could work. If I could just corner him somehow._' He began to think of ways in which to force answers out of the other.

"_Police have confirmed that the local murders of four teenaged boys from the past five months are indeed connected--_"

'_Maybe I'll just ask him to spend the night next weekend. That way I'll have a whole night to figure out why he's been getting stranger and stranger._' Decided that that was the best option, Yamato began to slowly go to sleep where he was at. Not really caring that he was in the living room with just pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was the only home, why not?

"_--have also said that each victim was found with a single playing card: the Jack of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, the Ten of Hearts, and the Ace of Hearts. There are no suspects at the time and investigators urge you to contact--_"

__

Click.

.

.

.

It wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to do on a Saturday night, but Taichi found that he didn't care. In fact, it was practically perfect. Currently he was sitting on the roof of The Theater (the movie theater where Taichi worked) watching the stars and having meaningless conversations with Hokichi. 

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Hokichi looked disbelievingly at Taichi before continuing. "You're friends with both Ishida Yamato, the semi-famous lead singer of the Teenaged Wolves, as well as the ever so popular boy genius Ichijouji Ken? Not to mention you have another friend that's going to medical school and another who lives in New York but comes to visit every so often?" 

"Yup!" Taichi exclaimed before biting into the frozen fudge pop he just _had_ to have. 

"I guess you really do have a lot of friends." Hokichi smiled at the other before stealing the treat for himself. 

"Hey!" Taichi reached out for his chocolate but Hokichi just put it out of reach.

"Finders, keepers!" Hokichi took a slow seductive lick off the treat before biting off the top. Taichi, however, decided that Hokichi had no right to swallow that bit of "choco-goodness" and decided to do something about it. The smaller one was caught completely off guard when he found himself being ravished and didn't know what to do. Except maybe whimper when the other pulled off. Hazel eyes glossed over as the effects of the kiss hadn't quite worn off, and it wasn't till he realized that Taichi was happily eating his chocolate delight that he snapped out of his daze. 

"Hey no fair!" Hokichi playfully attacked the other, wanting more of what Taichi had offered.

"Finders, keepers!" Taichi stuck out his tongue which was apparently taken as an invite. 

It wouldn't be until a half an hour later, when the sky ripped lose and let out it's tears of wrath upon the city below, that Taichi would realize that during that whole time...

...he hadn't once thought of Yamato.

And when he finally snuck into his house at three in the morning, soaked and exhausted, he began to wonder if maybe Yamato and Sora really were supposed to be together. If maybe it was meant for him to be the raven haired angel that he had begun to slowly open up to that night, or morning, or whatever. Was he falling in love with the other?

A sneeze woke up his parents who scolded him on his lack of judgment when they took in his clothes and briefly he joked that perhaps started a relationship with the other would be the death of him…

TBC!!!

A/N: YES, there WILL be future Yamachi/Taito! I just thought I'd keep you all assured of that. Guess what? I'll draw someone a beautiful pic of Yamato (in my own style of course) if they can tell me who sings the song Butter Wouldn't Melt with the following chorus line: _ I long for her when she's not around, I'm lying on a bed of nails my feet don't touch the ground she looks like butter wouldn't melt inside her mouth, I (something something mumble mumble) I don't know what to do about you, about you!_ It's been bothering me forever, ever since I found this song on my comp like last year. 

anywayz...

Sillie-- Sorry! I just love so many of your fics I get them mixed up sometimes...anywayz, yeah, I'm waiting for chapter 6! *jumps around in excitement*

Lady Kamiya-- Doncha just hate it when wantingtoknowwhatsgonnahappen-ness strikes. *snaps fingers and laughs evil-ish like*

Redrum-- Sorry about confusing you! The prologue happens in the future on valentine's day, and the first chapter begins on the 14th but then goes back to the 13 and this one starts on the 13 but ends a few hours before the first one began… Still with me? *sweatdrop*

nEo-cHaN-- And what a happy new year it was! Not only did I enjoy reading fanfiction, I tormented my parents by playing DDR non stop straight through the dropping of the shiny thing in New York. Anywayz, I didn't really have them go on the date date, but that's for the future...and of course there shall be enough yamachi to make up for the time they miss together.

kaizer-sama-- Didja know that kaizer is German for king? Sorry, I just feel special because I know that. Anywayz, I don't mind that you have no suggestions, I just like the fact that you're enjoying my lil piece o' crap! ^_^;;;

Kenren19-- Nope, they do not know he's gay. Hehe, and nor will they find out why he left...or at least for a while..hehehehee.....

Anime Writer2-- Patience young one *giggles and hands over tissue*

Renee-- Yes yes...poor Taichi *avoids attack from guilt monster once again*

Heaven's Angel Chick-- ACK! Dun be mad! *hides behind writer's block*

BlueMoonEmpress-- It shall get more interesting soon! ...hopefully

Raven's Light-- umm....this soon enough? Eheh...heh...

Raku Ozzarian princess-- That happened to me before! Only I was the one who got the door planted into her face… I didn't think she'd get that mad…lol. And don't worry, a jealous Yama is a good Yama that's what I say!

The time has come, the Walrus said, to talk of many things! REVIEW AND MAYBE ADD SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!!!


	4. Chapter three is about Hearts

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

A/N: ....you wanna know something? School sucks...wanna know something else? My parentals are nosey and noisy....sigh.... Wanna know something else? I screwed up the plot last chapter and have been trying to fix it since.....sigh....OH! And giving myself a deadline was a major jinxed on my behalf. I'M A WHOLE FIVE MONTHS BEHIND SCHEDULE!!! sniffles sob sniffles Forgive me whatever readers I may still have...

.

.

.

"The first signs I saw of it starting over again was when I watched Taichi leave our apartment early one morning. He was trying to be quiet, almost as if he wanted to escape and seek sanctuary some place else. I knew why, I knew what they'd done and what act my sweet little 'Ichi had committed once again with the fifth person he'd loved. I knew that once again I would have to protect him for harm. I knew that this time would be the last. I'm ready for the punishment, if any. Well?"

--Tamiyo Kyoden; Date Unknown, Location Unknown

Chapter Three

__

Kokoro

Heart

"I love you..."

It's amazing how much of a profound affect those words could have on someone.

"...so much..."

How you could just say that and have someone be completely shocked, or stunned, or both and yet still have room within themselves to have a multitude of other complicating emotions swarm around their minds.

"...it hurts..."

Not to mention the look the receiver of the confession attains.

"...all the time..."

Just like how Yama was looking at me last night.

"...but it's a good pain,..."

The way his mouth kept opening to speak but the words never came, or how his eyes were so expressive and darted about here and there while he tried to figure out how to deal with the current bearable,..."

But the best part was when he said those amazing words back to me.

"...because you see..."

So you can totally understand how much it sucked this morning, right?

"...it reminds me..."

When I had my dream completely shattered and woke up to hear Yamato chatting away to Sora on the phone.

"...of how much..."

Man, reality sucks!

"...I love you."

Well, shit!

.

.

.

__

October 31

"Hey, Taichi, what's wrong?" Yamato asked, slightly annoyed by my glaring at his food. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm glaring at his food, right? The answer is elementary my good friend. You see, these pancakes are like the food representation of Yamato. I can be pissed forever at them and glare all I want, but in the end I'll eventually give in and do exactly as they want. Which is, in the pancakes' instance, to eat them. "Taichi?" And in Yamato's instance, as much as I'd want to give in to eat him as well, he, unfortunately, demands that I tell him _why_ I'm glaring at the breakfast I forced him to make me. "Taichi!?"

Hm, though a side of Yama is starting to sound pretty damn good about now.

"..."

Hell, screw the side part, I want him as the main coarse!

"...Taichi?"

With maybe some syrup, or perhaps strawberries and cream.

"...uh...Taichi..."

Oh, definitely some cream.

"Taichi!"

Ooh, yummy...

"Hey!"

Oh yes, a big Yamato breakfast with a side of pancakes. I should've asked for that instead. Yes, Hokichi sounds so good right n--Hokichi? Oh shit, my boyfriend.

"TAICHI!"

"ACK!"

Note to self: falling on floor when half awake and fantasizing is not fun! I rubbed my now soar noggin and looked up at a half concerned, half annoyed Yamato.

"So, you back on Earth now?" He shook his head before pulling me to my feet. "Geez, you were starting to worry me back there. You had a really strange look on your face just now. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Oh, um..." Oh, y'know, nothing much besides throwing you right on top of the table and ravishing you while forgetting about my boyfriend. I'm pathetic. "Just some stuff."

"Stuff?" Why Yama, you sound so disbelieving! Why on Earth would you think I wasn't telling the whole story?

"Yeah, y'know, stuff..." I sat back down and continued to guiltily eat my pancakes.

"Right," Yamato was about to say more when a digitized version of _Vanilla_ by _Gackt_ went through the air. It took me a moment to realize that it was my cell phone.

"Oh, that's...um...hang on," I blushed as Yamato wondered who I had set the personalized ringer for. Not a chance in hell I was about to say. I dashed past Yama, into the living room, and straight to the couch where I had carelessly left my black jean jacket. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out the frustrated device and promptly answered, already knowing who it was. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Good Morning, Darling," Hokichi said rather lamely. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, what's wrong?" I said while registering the fact that Yamato was trying so hard not to make it obvious that he was just around corner listening in.

"_I'm so bored_!" Hokichi whined in a cute little boy way into the phone. "_And I'm all alone! Tamiyo had to work today_."

"Really?" I smirked and laid down on the couch, deciding to have a little fun and perhaps ease my guilt about dreaming about cheating on Hokichi with Yamato. "Well I've got a few ideas about what you could do."

"_Yeah, like what?_"Hokichi perked up a bit.

"Well, for starters I guess you'll need some motivation, right?" I draped a leg over the side of the couch I know Yamato could see.

"_Um...right?_" I could just picture Hokichi's hazel eyes begin to fill with confusion.

"Right. So, for starters, what are you wearing?" I swear I just heard Yamato gasp. What? Doesn't he think I'm capable of flirting? Though, now that I think about it, I've never showed any type of flirtation nor attraction towards anybody before while with him. This should be interesting.

"_What? What are you suggesting I do?_" Hokichi sounded like his old shy self.

"What do you think I'm suggesting? Come on, it'll be fun. Or at least do it for me." I did my best to almost moan the next part. "Please, I promise it'll be fun. Just tease me a little, baby." Was that a cup that just broke?

"_Yeah..._" Hokichi sounded dazed before snapping to. "_Wait, I can't do that over the phone..._"

"Why not? Do you need some help?" I chuckled. "If it helps any, I swear I'm wearing nothing under my clothes."

"_Funny, yeah, real cute._" Hokichi still sounded uneasy and I sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to do anything if you don't want. I'm just teasing." I sat up. "But could you at least give a little moan for me?" I grinned knowing full well that he wouldn't dare. In fact, his nose was probably a little bloody by now. How he could be so innocent was something I'll never figure ou--

"_Gods, Taichi...you're so--ah--fucking--ah!--hot...oh damn..._"

It took me a few moments to realize that the reason I was in pain was because I had promptly fallen off the couch in surprise. Didn't think Hokichi had it in him really.

"_Taichi? Are you okay_?" How Hokichi's voice went from sex god to alarmed that fast is a mystery I'll never solve but be grateful and disappointed of for a long time.

"Yeah, peachy." I stood up and stretched out before walking into the hallway in time to watch Yamato slip back into the kitchen. "Hey I have an idea." I walked back to my breakfast across from where Yamato was trying to act cool and began to eat it. "Why don't we--" chew, swallow "--go out tonight? I'll take you out for dinner. It'll be fun."

"_Yeah, alright. Um...what should I wear?_" Hokichi mumbled the last part. I looked up at Yama who was trying not eavesdrop. Maybe it was time to come out, y'know? Me and Hokichi were starting to really get into our relationship. I think I was starting to fall in love with him instead of Yamato. Though I know I'll always love Yamato, he and Sora have something special. Something I think I could have with Hokichi.

"Nothing." I think Hokichi tripped and I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Just kidding. Were whatever you want you'll still be beautiful."

"_Yeah? You're so full of it._" Hokichi just giggled. How sweet. "_Okay, call me later at about five, okay?_"

"Yeah, I will. See you, lover." I smiled softly.

"Later, Darling." Hokichi hung up.

"So, who was that? A girlfriend you haven't told me about?" Despite his joking tone I could tell Yamato was a little disappointed about the fact he didn't know.

"No." Should I say the truth, I wondered.

"You called them lover..." Yamato trailed off expectantly.

"Yeah? So?" I took another bite of pancakes.

"So if it wasn't a girlfriend, than who was it?" He seemed so smug. It was then I realized that it was now or never. I swallowed what was in my mouth, took a large drink of my milk, and filled my lungs with a deep breath before replying as calmly and nonchalantly as I could while making sure that we kept eye contact.

"It was a boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. I'm gay, Yamato." It came out a little more deadpan than I wanted but the point was I got it out. It took him a second for the shock to wear off before he answered.

"Gay?" Yamato's voice sounded forced.

"Yes gay. As in I'd rather have a man in my bed than a woman." A little blunt but I could've said worse. A lot worse actually.

"Gay...You are...gay..." He still hasn't really moved. "For how long?"

"Well I think I was kinda born this way." I said matter-of-factly and a little sarcastically. He looked down at his hands that were gripping the edge of the table.

"So you like men. You have a boyfriend right now." His pale face was expressionless. He opened his mouth to talk a few times but nothing more than "oh" came out. After two minutes of watching Yamato sit there like a statue I realized that there were tears coming out of my eyes. I hate crying, especially in front of Yamato, but I couldn't help it. Those two minutes seemed a hell of a lot longer and all he was doing was just sitting there. He looked completely stunned and considering that Yamato was never _stunned_ it should have been amusing, but it wasn't. His lack of communication was starting to make me panic a little and it definitely hurt like a bitch. Had I been wrong to say something? Should I have been quiet?

It took a lot of effort to stand, even more to walk out of the room. I gathered all of my things together and stood back inside the kitchen. I felt completely numb, _he_ looked completely numb. He was still just sitting there, if he wasn't obviously breathing I would have thought that he had died sitting up. Why was he responding this way?

I dropped my bad to the floor as loudly as I could, suddenly very angry.

"Well is that all you have to say, you bastard? I finally get the guts to say this to you and you just...just...just sit there and don't even say anything?" I dropped to my knees, hating myself for this show of weakness. "Damn you, Yamato. Just--argh--damn you! You're supposed to be my friend, my best friend. One would think I could tell you something like this!"

That seemed to snap him out of it as he turned to look at me. I didn't recognize the look on his face but I was surprised when he responded.

"Well? What do you want me to say? How am I supposed to react to this? I just found out my friend's a freaking fag, what do you want me to do about it?" I gasped in shock and looked up.

"What did you just call me?" I stood up and he looked panicked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" He stammered out, but it was too late. All I saw was red.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I knew I must've been shaking but I couldn't help it. I think I had him a little scared too but at the moment that was a good thing.

"I told you I didn't mean it! It just came out, I--"

"That kinda thing don't just come out! You bitch, you little--" I punched a good sized hole into his wall. "You called me a fag, how dare you!" I might have been over reacting a little I know but what did you expect? I had certainly not expected that from Yamato. Fag was just a word he'd never said before. His mouth was a little cleaner than mine I know. I was so hurt, my chest was pounding and I knew that the tears were starting up again. First he doesn't respond and then he responds too harshly...

"I'm sorry." He reached out to me and I backed off. "Taichi."

"Don't, please, just don't." I picked up my bag and backed away from him. "I can't believe you called me that." I slipped on my shoes and reached for the door handle. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now. You won't have to have a little faggot like me around anymore."

"Taichi, stop. That's not fair." He stepped towards me.

"Isn't it?" I slammed the door...

"Taichi!"

...and then I left and went to the only person I could think of right then: Hokichi. It's funny how my 'go-to' person, my main person to talk to when in trouble so easily went from Yamato Ishida to Hokichi Kyoden. I realized I was lucky to have such a good boyfriend.

Interlude: Takeru and Hikari

Takeru and Hikari were about to get onto the elevator when a mass of brown hair darted past them towards the door. They were a bit in shock and were about to call out to Taichi when they noticed how he was angrily wiping tears off his face. This was not a good sign. Taichi Yagami did not just cry for no reason. Something happened and although Hikari wanted to go after Taichi to help him, they both knew that he would just get even more mad. They needed to talk to the cool headed one before they tried to calm the fires themselves.

When they got up to Yamato's floor, the first sign that this fight was possibly the worst fight between the two ever was the fact that the Ishida's door was wide opened and you could see Yamato sitting in the doorway to the kitchen with his knees pulled up to his chest. It was possibly the closest to crying they've seen from him even though there weren't really tears on his face.

"Bro." Takeru slipped besides his elder sibling while Hikari closed the door. "Hey, hey Bro! What's up!? Why was Taichi crying? Why are you like this?" Yamato didn't move.

"Yamato?" Hikari sat in front of the musician.

"I can't believe I said that. He should've hit me instead of the wall." Yamato groaned. It was then the two younger digidestined noticed the rather large hole in the hallway wall. "I can't believe I actually called him that. I don't know if I can fix things this time with your brother, Hikari."

"What did you say to him?" Hikari rolled back on her heels, she was wondering if Yamato was overreacting or not.

"Did you two know about Taichi? Did you know?" Yamato looked at them both rather seriously.

"What are you talking about, Yama?" Takeru inquired before looking at Hikari who shook her head.

"Taichi is gay." Yamato looked at the floor. Takeru looked a bit shocked but Hikari didn't looked even fazed.

"I suspected as much." Then she grew really worried. "What did you say to him?"

"I called him a freakin' fag." Yamato said in the most brokenhearted voice they'd ever heard.

"No." Hikari gasped. "You didn't."

"I did." Yamato fell back onto the floor and promptly hit his head on it a few times. "I didn't mean it, I just...god, I didn't know what to say. I panicked! It doesn't bother me that he likes men it's just..."

"Why did you say that, Yama!" Takeru yelled without realizing.

"Because I panicked!"

"Why did you panic, Yamato?" Hikari, always the peacemaker.

"Because...because..." Yamato sighed and sat up. "Because I used to think I was in love with him, but then Sora asked me out. I can't be in love with him, right? It's just stupid."

"Why is it stupid?" Hikari sat on Yamato's other side.

"Because we're both involved with someone else." Yamato shook his head. "I think I said that because I was jealous. I can't believe I said that though. Jealousy or not!" Yamato cracked right then. "I know I don't love him like that though. He's my best friend, I can't!"

"Then why are you jealous?" Hikari asked softly.

"I don't know." Yamato whispered softly. "I don't know." I looked at both of them. "Don't tell Sora, okay?"

"Why?" Takeru asked.

"Just...don't. Please?" Yamato waited for both of them to nod before he surprised both of them by breaking down and crying softly into his knees. He feared the worst for his friendship.

Taichi arrived at Hokichi's apartment in the worst condition possible and proceeded to kiss and sob all over his boyfriend. When Hokichi asked what was wrong, Taichi just responded with a quick "make me forget."

That night, Hokichi took Taichi's virginity and Taichi had now fully convinced himself that he was in love with his raven haired boyfriend.

Tamiyo Kyoden came home after midnight and promptly turned on the news.

"_Police have identified the body of the third victim as the rising new star in the modeling world, Akira Fujisaki. Officials say that there is a connection between the cards suits and faces but have not released any other information other than--_"

Click.

TBC

A/N: I'm lazy so I won't be responding to all my reviews this time. THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS THOUGH! YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME! I ALMOST GAVE UP ON MY FIC UNTIL I READ MY REVIEWS.

read and review, suggestions are highly appreciated!

;


	5. Chapter four is about Ice

MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE A NEW KEYBOARD THAT ACTUALLY TYPES PROPERLY!!!! BEWARE I SAY....BEEEWWWAAAAAAARRRRE!!!!!!

....ahem...

* * *

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

"I always expected Taichi and Yamato to be together. It just seems like one of the most obvious couples out of all my friends. Yet, even though I knew this I still asked out Yamato, because even though I thought it was hopeless I still felt like I had to try. I mean, I figured since Taichi wasn't making a move then it was okay right?

"I wish I hadn't though. Maybe Taichi wouldn't be in the hospital now or something. I never thought he'd be part of the what they're calling the Royal Flush murders or whatever. Though, in a morbid and ironic way, King of Hearts really fits him. I shouldn't have just thought that. I feel horrible..."

--Sora Takenouchi while visiting St. Luke's International Hospital in Tokyo, February 15

Chapter Four  
_Koori  
_Ice

I had a lot of flings in my short life so it was safe to assume that I also had a lot of experience...with 'stuff'. Last night all that said experience with 'stuff' kinda flew out the window. However Hokichi on the other hand...

...I never new you could derive pleasure from a hair brush like that and that's all I have to say on the matter.

I kinda makes me wonder where he became so experienced from. Not that it's a big deal, I mean there are a lot of people I sort of know to be a little (cough cough _a lot_ cough cough) sleazy but my boyfriend didn't seem to be that type, y'know? Then again, most people have a lot of secrets.

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I asked him to make me forget about the whole Yamato incident and he did more than just that. That's not what let me let him take our relationship to the next level, though. It was the fact that when I looked into his eyes he had this gentle look, this _loving_ look and I realized that I trust him completely.

I knew, I _know_, that I love him.

Right?

_November 1_

The ceiling is painted red. I didn't realize that the other times I was in his room but then again I never really notice a person's ceiling. Now, however, since I woke up lying on my back I realized that the ceiling is painted crimson. It's cool I suppose, definitely a bit different.

"Taichi?" Hokichi mumbled into my shoulder and I had to fight off squirming away. Of all the places I could have been ticklish, why the freakin' shoulder?!

"Hm?" I buried my face into his hair. I love his hair. Not so much the color as I love the way it smells of sandalwood.

"What time is it?" He tightened his hold, apparently he was scared to find out.

"Around three AM," I said before realizing that even though I was completely naked I still had my watch on. Imagine that.

"Really?" Hokichi sighed. "You didn't do that report for Lit. class, did you?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nope." I sighed as well. "I'd better get home so I can get ready for school," then as an afterthought, "and let my family know I'm alive. I haven't been home since Tuesday and it's now Thursday, and I think they still think that I'm at--"

Silent, the room became so silent as I almost said his name. Amazing how someone could affect you so much at just the thought of their name, isn't it?

"Are you going to be okay, Darling?" Hokichi asked, I nodded. "Wait for a while before you go."

"I love you," I whispered it, afraid of what I had just said would scare him away but it didn't. He smiled, almost a smirk, as he leaned over me with a knowing glance and said in a strange voice--

"I know."

I didn't have much thinking get done for a while after that. Later though, when I finally made it home I would realize that I wasn't so much afraid of scaring him off with those three words as I was scared of how true I believed them to be.

"Man, turn that damn radio off!" I grumbled before putting in Orange Range into my car CD player.

"What's the matter? Just because they're getting a head start on Christmas music doesn't mean you have to get all cranky. That is, unless..." Hikari asked soft in a soft voice I knew too well. It was THE voice that meant 'something-is-wrong-and-I-know-what.' I decided to ignore it and opted instead to drum my fingers in beat with the music. "Where were you last night?"

"Yamato's," I mumbled before clearing my throat, dreading the direction of this conversation.

"Liar, _I_ was at Yamato's apartment. Which means you were--"

"With my boyfriend, okay?!" I snapped back in frustration before sighing and pulling over, ignoring the fact that Hikari was going to be late for her meeting with her friends. "Sorry, I just..." My forehead came to rest on my steering wheel.

"When can I meet this boyfriend?" She asked sweetly as I realized what I just told her. Crap, that was an accident.

"Uh, I meant..."

"Save it, I know a lot more about you and we both know that. I know what happened between you and Yamato. I also know that he's really, _really_ sorry and--"

"Stop, just stop Hikari. I know what you're trying to do and it's--just stop," I turned to look at her. My little sister, sometimes she was more meddling than Sora and Mimi combined which was scary at times. Other times I felt guilty and suspected that she took care of me more than I ever did take care of her. Right now here she is trying to patch up my friendship with Ya--with he-who-we-won't-mention and I don't even know what she's been up to lately. Damn, I sucked as a brother sometimes.

"Taichi just talk to him okay? Please?" I looked away, unable to face her puppy eye look and began driving once again.

"No, I'm sorry I can't. He said something unforgivable, y'know?" I tried to concentrate on the music again.

"Unforgivable in general or unforgivable because Yamato said it?" I didn't answer. "Fine, I won't mess with your life, but only for this little while."

"Thank you, Kari."

"No prob," her voice reverted back to grossly-sweet. "So when do I get to meet your boy-toy?" I sighed while trying to ignore my blush.

November 4

I should really write a book, y'know? I'll call it How to Avoid Someone for Dummies by Yagami Taichi. After all I was able to completely avoid Yamato while still hanging out with the gang at school. It was amazing I tell you. I shocked myself even with these new ninja like moves. Of course, I suppose I should have known this was too good to be true. I never was that great at avoiding people and this became overly apparent as I came home this beautiful autumn day and walked into my room only to discover that I had been tricked. The second I was halfway to my bed, I heard the door shut and turned to see Yamato leaning against it.

"Have fun you kids! I'm going to the store for more tofu and Hikari's coming with me!" Great, that means I'm home with only him and no one else to hear me scream.

"What do you want, Ishida?" I asked I coldly as I could manage, inwardly cheering my efforts as they succeeded in wiping off the smirk on his face. Words can't describe how angry I was at him.

"Taichi, look, we need to talk," he stood resolved in front of my door and I looked at the window while briefly wondering how much falling sixteen stories would hurt. There _had_ to be a way to escape. I really hate those words.

"Yamato, just leave," I winced as that came out as more of a whisper than the commanding voice I was hoping for.

"Yamato, huh? You're calling me by my name again so I'll take that as progress," he pulled a chair from my desk and resumed his guard position in front of my door. "Your room's clean."

"What?" Okay, that was different.

"Sorry, that's not what I--" He growled impatiently. "I just--Taichi, damn it, look at us!"

"And?" I raised my eyebrow, showing off my amazing ability to pretend to be a snob. Though I wasn't completely sure it was working.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Yamato buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry and I wish I could take back those words. I don't know why I reacted that way, I guess I just panicked."

"Panicked? Panicked! For what reason would you panic for?" I yelled before resisting the urge to groan before roughly grabbing an empty water bottle from the window sill to keep my hands distracted from a certain blonde's neck.

"I...don't know..." He banged his head against my door and instantly felt bad. How dare he hurt my door!

"You don't know," I tapped the bottle against my hip. "Right..."

"Taichi, can we just forget this happened?" Yamato stood up and walked towards me, despite my glare. "We've been through life threatening situations before...why can we get through this."

"Because you've never betrayed my trust before. What happened to the child of friendship?" I hadn't realized what I just said for a few seconds but the look on Yamato's face told me that I hit a cord.

He embraced me tightly and I really couldn't find the strength to pull away. After a moment he pulled himself away and held me by the shoulders before we both held a gaze with glistening eyes. "I'm sorry. I could say that over and over again for the rest of my life, _on my knees_, but it would still never even begin to describe how true it really is." Yamato let a tear drop fall. "You're my best friend. That's something that will never change in my life. I hope you'll let me be your best friend again too."

"Why should I?" I whispered curiously.

"Why shouldn't you?" In a lame attempt at humor he chuckled out, "you can pop me one in the jaw." I was speechless. Truly touched.

"Yamato..." I whispered before smiling softly at him... and slammed my fist as hard as I could into the side of his head. Caught off guard, Yamato fell back onto my carpet before looking up at my with his head clutched.

"What the hell!?" He yelled before looking at me. "I guess I deserved it a little..."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," I reached down with my hand. "Friends then?"

"Yeah, friends," he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Now let's go get something for that," I pointed to the side of his head, "one of my mom frozen 'inedibles' should do the trick." He chuckled and followed me out the room. I wish ice could fix our friendship though, I thought grimly for things just weren't the same afterwards.

* * *

TBC!!! 


	6. Chapter five starts with magazines

Disclaimer: this is here only for my temporary entertainment. SERIOUSLY, if I really owned Digimon would I be writing fanfiction? and would it have ended the way it did? think about that for a while...

A/N: I've come to the conclusion that I'm pure and utterly cursed with keyboards. I just bought a new one after spending three weeks not being able to use the 'L' 'A' 'Q' '1!' and 'Z' keys. It was hell I tell you...anywayz...

* * *

King of Heart

By Moonlit Eyes

"Taichi is one of my favorite employees, besides the fact that he's my nephew. He's just a fun kind to have around. I never thought this would happen to him. I think his father blames me. Not surprising, I guess. I just hope that he doesn't condemn Tai the way he did me. He just barely came to grips with his sexuality being common knowledge with his friends, it would crush him now to lose his family because of it."

--Unkei Kamiya; Owner of The Theater

We're not ready yet, just look  
If I'm right and we really get crushed  
Then what's the point?

--Walk On the Edge (Yamato Ishida's Image song); Vocals by Kazama Yuuto

Chapter Five

Zasshi  
Magazine

Okay, so we made up and all that right? Things were supposed to go back to normal, right? Wrong. If anything everything has been--well--weird, y'know? Yamato and I weren't the same tight knit best friends anymore. No matter how hard we tried thing were just kinda awkward after the whole 'f-word' incident. I know now that he didn't mean it and all, but I still don't know why he panicked like he said he did, y'know?

I suppose it's just one of those mysteries surrounding the ever quiet Ishida Yamato.

Though I should be happy about everone else. All of my fellow 'destined' just excepted it as another part of me and didn't think twice about it. Though it is still pretty funny to act a little more than flambouyant and see how they reacted. Didn't think Koushiro could get so red just by me adding a little 'kun' to his name and winking. Ah, the fun of having the Yagami mischief gene and yes I'm positive it's genetic!

December 18

The snow outside of the pastry shop fell softly towards the ground. Taichi watched it briefly out the window before turning back to face Sora and Hikari. Daisuke and Ken, who had tagged along during their Christmas shopping, were both sitting to his right at the table. If those two aren't dating, thought Taichi, then I'm as straight as a friggin' ruler. He shook his head and took a sip of his fruit juice.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Taichi gestured at the magazine in front of the two suddenly serious girls.

"Oh, we're reading this article about the Heart Murders," Sora said while pushing out the magazine further so everyone could see it.

"The Heart Murders?" Taichi and Daisuke chorused.

"Oh, yeah, I had to do an essay about them for my Sociology class," Ken glanced around the table. "Someone is murdering young males in their late teens. After each murder they have a playing card with the suit of hearts on each one. Besides the card suits, the fact that each of them are male and have similar rings is the only thing connecting them."

"That and the fact that at least two of them are gay," Taichi said noncommittally while turning the magazine so that the pictures were no longer upside-down from his own viewpoint.

"What? How do you know this for sure, big brother?" Hikari asked curiously, if not a bit suspiciously.

"Because…" Taichi began as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "for one this guy is wearing a necklace only available from Mama's Closet, and the only people who shop there are either gay or cross-dressing. Speaking of cross-dressing, this other guy whose name is apparently Watanabe Kazuki is a cross-dresser, but everyone in Outer's Alley knows him as 'Kazuko-chan.' He won the drag queen contest last year and the year before," Taichi stopped and noticed the looks his friends were giving him for the first time. "What?"

"You seem to know a lot about this," Daisuke commented.

"Well, yeah, I hang out with some of my other friends in Outer's Alley so I kinda picked up on a few things, y'know?" Taichi offered.

"Mama's Closet?" Sora asked with a slight smile on her face. "And what kind of store is Mama's Closet?"

"A store that makes women's clothes for male cross-dressers. I met Mama through my uncle once and--" A gasp interrupted Taichi and he turned to face Hikari.

"You don't mean Uncle Unkei, do you?" Hikari asked a little shocked.

"Okay, is there something bad about _Uncle Unkei_?" Sora inquired.

"Well, me and Hikari are kinda forbidden to talk to him." Taichi was doing his best to act nonchalantly about the situation.

"What? Why?" Daisuke, ever the curious one, was sitting a little closer to his 'best-friend' Taichi noticed.

"Because his wife used to be a man," Hikari tilted her head to the side. "It's a bit strange, I admit, but our dad hates it and we're not allowed to even mention his name."

"Whatever. I think it's dumb since Uncle Unkei is the coolest person in the world!" Taichi proudly proclaimed before looking back down towards the magazine pages. "Hm, I wonder why they were murdered. Has the police released a theory or anything yet?"

"No, nothing," Sora spoke softly. "It's a bit unnerving. I mean, no one knows why _they_ were targeted or anything."

"Well," Taichi stirred his drink with a straw distractedly, "maybe they were the killer's former lovers, or crushes, or something."

"Where did _that_ come from, Taichi-san?" Ken raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just trying to make sense of the fact that they're called the _Heart_ Murders," Taichi glanced down at his watch. "Well, are we going to finish shopping or what?"

"What?" Daisuke's eyebrows shot up. "You still have more things to get? Haven't you gone on a few trips before today? It _is_ a week before Christmas, y'know!"

"Oh, like you're so well prepared all the time," Taichi ignored the tongue stuck out in his direction. "I haven't had time before today."

"Any reason why?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no reason." Taichi finished his drink before smiling sweetly at his little sister.

"Forget it, Taichi. Pay for yourself."

Taichi's smile turned into a pout while his friends laughed at his antics.

December 23

Twas the night before Christmas Eve and all through the Yagami's apartment, not a moment of peace was allowed through all the excitement. (Okay, so maybe that was just a little corny but hell, this _is_ a Digimon fanfiction!)

Twas the night before Christmas Eve and all through the Yagami's apartment, not a moment of peace was allowed through all the excitement. (Okay, so maybe that was just a little corny but hell, this a Digimon fanfiction!) 

"Can we open our Secret Santa presents _yet_?" Daisuke asked impatiently while starring longingly at the pile of wrapped boxes in the corner. Ken rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, can't you wait a little longer?" Hikari teased.

"Well, _I_ think he has a point," Mimi proclaimed. She had decided to spend Christmas in Japan this year and now her and Taichi were proving to be an intimidating force. Though Taichi was still a bit annoyed with her "overly-girliness" and Mimi still believed that it was a crime to be gay and not love shopping but sports instead.

"Yes, I do believe I agree the lady," Taichi shared a look with Mimi before they both dashed towards the goods and retrieved their own. Twin cries of "me first!" rang throughout the room.

"Hey, you two!" Sora, despite her giggling, managed to make a convincing glare. "It's not time yet!"

"Really? Are you sure cause this box is calling me!" Daisuke, who'd joined the two elder teens, was clutching his present as if to say it would have to be pried out of his cold, dead fingers.

"Patience is a virtue," Koushiro reminded from his place on the sofa, Iori and Jyou nodded their own heads as they too agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Taichi waved his hand in idle dismissal. "Patience is so overrated, y'know. I think we ought to--"

"Taichi! Phone!" Everyone turned to see the mother of the household bring the cordless to her son.

"Who is it, mom?" Taichi asked when he took it. The only person who would call him on his home phone was either all here or in no need to call him as soccer season was over.

"I don't know," she turned to the group, "I'm going out so I expect you kids to be at least legal while I'm gone, okay?" She turned and walked back towards the door while calls of "okay Mrs. Yagami" and "we will" echoed behind her. Taichi brought the phone to his ear after calling out his own confirmation.

"Hello? This is Taichi," he answered with his usual cheeriness.

"_Hello, darling_," A recently more confidant and most definitely familiar voice spoke from the other side. Taichi felt a surge of giddiness go through his and all thoughts of opening his present vanished.

"Hello yourself," he felt himself sitting down vaguely but wasn't really paying attention to the outside world. The fact that he wasn't alone anymore, that he had someone to call his own was taking over. Taichi wasn't the one watching others be happy anymore. That feeling was priceless to him, but just as quickly as it came it left. A thought broke through his happiness momentarily to leave him wondering, "how did you get this number?"

"_You gave it to me_." Taichi heard the response before looking wearily at the phone.

There was a very small few who Taichi gave his home phone number to: the digidestined and his soccer teammates and coach. He never gave it out to his boyfriends or people met in Outer's Alley, that's what his cell was for. If his father ever found out that his was gay… Well let's just say that Taichi wanted to wait till either the end of forever or at least till he had a place of his own before that conversation. So how could Hokichi have gotten his number? He was just about to voice that too when a face was suddenly blocking his vision and a voice was demanding attention.

"Who's on the phone, Taichi?" Mimi asked with a bat of her eyes.

"No one," came the quick and nervous reply before he began to run away from her. She followed close behind with a mission in mind: get the phone away from Taichi.

"_What's going on, darling? Is this a bad time?_"

"No, baby, of course not," Taichi responded breathlessly and didn't realize his mistake till he heard Mimi stop in her pursuit.

"Baby?" He eyes lit up in delight as she processed the meaning of that statement. "You're talking to your boyfriend, aren't you!" She squealed in delight before demanding that she talk to him herself and continued her pursuit.

"_Are you with someone? Should I call back later?_" Hokichi had obviously heard the battle cries of an American teenager that were accompanied by calls of bets and cheers for both racers.

"Um, yeah, I think that's a good idea," Taichi jumped over the sofa, despite the looks shot to him by Takeru and Iori who'd been underneath the leap.

"_Okay, darling. Later._"

"Okay, later," Taichi answered before hanging up and falling ungracefully to the floor. Mimi, who hadn't been expected the quick stop, landed on his back.

"Awe, you hung up!" Mimi pouted as she stared at her now useless prize, the Yagami cordless phone.

"I know what'll cheer you up though…" Taichi looked back over his shoulder and tossed the pink haired girl a look that she quickly understood.

"PRESENT TIME!"

December 26

Mimi, Sora, and Taichi sat at a table in a coffee shop while eating a few pastries and drinking their coffees. The two girls had all but kidnapped Taichi from his home, their excuse being that they felt the need to have a chat with him and 'hang out.' Taichi wasn't fooled, however. He might be oblivious to a few things, but he knew the sight of a planned ambushed when he saw one and this stunk of it.

"So what's this really about?" Taichi asked while absentmindedly thinking that the half left of his cake resembled Wargraymon and wondered how his digimon was faring lately. He hadn't been talking to him as much but then again, over the course of the past year, he was rather used to not talking too much to his fellow 'destined' like he used to.

"Well, how are things going with your boyfriend?" Sora asked smoothly though you could still hear the eagerness in her voice. Taichi fought the urged to sigh, he should have known.

"Well, okay. What do you want to know?" He took a drink of his coffee…

"How far have you gone?"

…and promptly spit it out.

"Mimi!" Sora look scandalized but Taichi was too busy mourning the loss of his drink to notice. _Mimi, _Taichi sighed mentally.

"Well?" Mimi resumed her interrogation.

"We've, y'know, gone okay..." Taichi was trying to play it cool but the fact of how far and how often stuck in his head and painted his face a pretty rose.

"Oh my," Mimi and Sora giggled, "Taichi that's adorable how shy you suddenly are!"

"Yeah, well, so what?" He was starting to remember why he chose males over females, besides the obvious physical aspects anyway.

"Well," Sora pushed.

"Well what?" Taichi decided right then that the spot on the wall was looking rather nifty at the moment.

"How do you feel about him?" Mimi turned semiserious when she asked her question. Taichi felt his cheeks burning again and was about to respond with 'I love him' when he found it a bit difficult at first. He'd must have said it a hundred times by now yet for some reason it was harder to say to his two friends than the object of his said affections. When he did manage to say it, the words had sounded foreign to him, he felt as if he'd hear someone else saying it at the table a few feet away instead of himself.

"That's so precious," Sora answered back softly, her own voice sounding alien to their ears.

"Have you told him?" Mimi asked, Taichi nodded. "When?" Taichi answered. "Has he answered back?"

"Of cou--" Taichi stopped his retort while trying to remember when he'd heard those words being said to him. "Of course, he--" His gaze slid onto the table. "Hokichi--" Searching through his memory, the brunette discovered that the only person who'd ever said those three small words to him was someone he couldn't return them to. Hokichi had never said 'I love you' to him, and Taichi felt a familiar pain in his chest, though it wasn't as strong as he remembered.

"Taic--"

"No," Taichi whispered but quickly shook away the uncharacteristic depression and looked back up confidently, "but I know that he does. Otherwise he wouldn't--I mean, he does. I know it!"

"Taichi," Mimi sighed. "You shouldn't lie to yourself, if your feelings aren't returned then I understand and I sure Ya--"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THAT!" Taichi had yelled without a second though and instantly regretted it. Ignoring the stares he was receiving, he looked back down at the table ashamed at snapping like that. "Sorry about that."

If he'd been looking up he would have noticed the look that Mimi gave Sora that spoke a confirmation in beliefs. Taichi also missed the pained acceptance from Sora as she nodded her head and turned to face Taichi again.

"Taichi, I--" Sora began softly but was startled as Taichi quickly sat up.

"I have to go, thanks for the time. See you," He left without ever lifting up his head. After walking down the sidewalk a few minutes later, he couldn't help but think that it sounded like Mimi was talking about Yamato instead of Hokichi.

* * *

TBC! 


	7. INTERLUDE: Meanwhile the others are

**IMPORTANT:** After reading Prince Izzy1's review I suppose I'm now forced to reveal a little something about myself: I HATE FICS WITH A BUNCH OF LITTLE SIDE COUPLES! Mostly because of a few experiences where some REALLY awesome fics were ruined because of some surprise couples (13x4 from GW? WTF?). A few of you who've read Never Truly Gone might disagree but I really just wrote that for my own personal entertainment then posted it to share with some penpals. I didn't give a hoot about that rule then. As for the Ken and Daisuke closeness, I was going to wait another chapters before putting out this one, but then I altered the last three too much so a lot of my original plans have been shot to hell and then some... 

And as for computers, I swear I'm cursed! First my keyboard and now my disk drive had to be replaced! Perhaps a sign? sigh...

* * *

King of Hearts

by Moonlit Eyes

INTERLUDE: A Discussion Between Girls

Mimi and Sora watched as Taichi left through the glass door, neither minding that he'd left them with the bill he had promised to pay. Slowly Sora lowered to eyes to where her delicate hands were gripping her coffee. There were small scratches on her fingers from when she'd helped her mother with a flower arrangement and forgot about the small thorns. Those scratches seemed to be overly interesting during this particular moment.

Mimi, who'd been staring at the spot where Taichi had just sat, decided to break the tense silence. "Strange, hm?" She felt Sora's gaze flicker towards her. "It used to be Yamato who could read Taichi like a book. Then I stay here for almost a half a week and I can tell you exactly what's going on inside his head."

"Exactly?" Sora asked doubtfully while twirling her bracelet.

"Well, when it comes to his heart. Don't deny it either, Sora. You know I was right," Mimi exaggerated her point by giving Sora a pointed look. Sora met her eyes with a mournful resolve.

"I know, Mimi," the former holder of the Crest of Love sighed, "I know."

"Taichi's in love with Yamato," she flipped back some of her pink hair from her face. "He's in deep too. This relationship he's in is unhealthy."

Sora questioned Mimi, though she knew the answer, "Why?"

"Because he's making himself think he's in love with boyfriend, that's not something you force upon yourself. Everyone involved is going to get hurt in one way or another, there's no avoiding that," Mimi held her hand over her heart, "you should never lie to anyone, mostly yourself, when it comes to matters of the heart."

Silence held a firm grip over the two girls as they were both lost in their thoughts. Mimi rarely showed her serious side but right now she couldn't avoid it. It was times like this when she began to wish that she didn't live on the other side of the planet. The young American knew that she could have helped in some way to avoid things from getting this bad. Like stopping Sora from engaging a relationship that she knew would end up nowhere for one, Mimi thought while casting her friend a sad look.

"I have to do something to correct this," Sora sat up straight with resolve, "if only because they're my best friends."

"What does Yamato feel about Taichi?" The question hung in the air like a poisonous vapor for Sora.

"I don't-" She stopped unsure of what to say before going back to her original thought. "I'm not entirely sure, Mimi."

"Well, I see potential." Mimi paid for her and Taichi's part of the bill before standing. "But first we have to get Taichi to admit to himself what we already know."

"Yes," Sora followed Mimi's lead and together the girls walked out of the cafe with a new resolution.

INTERLUDE: Spilt Snacks and Secrets

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other before looking back at the two sitting across from them at the kitchen island. Daisuke and Ken were most definitely up to something. To others, who weren't the second wave of Digidestined, they wouldn't have seemed to be doing more than acting more buddy-buddy than usual. To Hikari, Takeru, Iori, and especially Miyako, however, it was obvious that they were having another friendly 'bet.' Best friends they made be, but they were as competitive as ever to the end. Not to mention Ken found it amusing still when Daisuke would get all riled up over a little nudge against the old ego.

Though this was all beside the point. The point was that they were up to something and were continuing to prove this correct by whispering conspiringly once again.

"Okay, that's it," Takeru sighed, his irritation showing through, "tell us what you two are up to."

Said-two looked smugly at each other before making some kind of secret confirmation. Instantly the blonde freshman began to wonder if questioning these two without backup (A.K.A. Miyako) was a smart idea.

"Whatever do you mean, Takeru, my man?" Daisuke asked so sweetly both Ken and Hikari shared a rather unpleasant look of disgust before giggling.

"You know what I mean," Takeru growled. "You two have been even more stuck to the hip than usual."

"Not to mention you're always whispering and pointing at everyone like there's something only you two can see," Hikari added helpfully.

"Really?" Ken chirped playfully. He was beginning to feel the effects of the sweets Daisuke said he HAD to have. The Child of Kindness was still unused to sweets, seeing as his mother avoided feeding him too many as a child.

"Yes, really!" Takeru was looking pointedly at Daisuke. "We know you're hiding something n-" The blonde's interrogation was interrupted by a rather theatrical gasp from Daisuke. Both Hikari and Takeru looked expectedly at Ken, but he too was in the dark as to Daisuke's sudden outburst.

"You mean-you mean it _is_ true then that-" Daisuke leaned over the table and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "that you are _so_ not a virgin anymore, Takeru?"

"Daisuke!" Takeru shouted indignantly before commencing in a chase, conveniently forgetting Yamato's request to, not only have no visitors named 'Motomiya,' but also to keep the place relatively safe while he was gone. Ken and Hikari shook their heads, the male choosing to giggle as well, all the while Daisuke cackled manically at being able to embarrassed his friend so easily.

Hikari turned towards to only other occupant of the table. "So, anyway."

"Yes?" Ken faced her once again, ignoring Daisuke's cries of, "it was just a joke, man!"

"What has been up with all the secrecy for the past month?" The Child of Light ignored Daisuke's whimpers and Takeru's smirk as they both sat down again.

"Well," Ken and Daisuke surprised them by both going a little serious. Ken continued, "it's like this: Taichi has been acting stranger and stranger for about a year now, right?" He paused and waited for confirmation for the audience. "Just recently he supposedly told us the reason, right?"

"What if the 'gay-issue' was only part of it," Daisuke said it more like a fact than anything. "I mean, he shouldn't be acting even more distant like he has, right?" This is where Daisuke gave Ken a 'I-am-so-smarter-than-you-look.' I think that something major is going one between him, Sora, and Yamato and they're just not up to sharing 'cause they're in denial or something."

"While_ I_," Ken gave Daisuke a look, "think that Daisuke is just trying to play Devil's Advocate."

Daisuke snorted, "you just don't wanna admit you're wrong, for once."

"For once meaning I haven't been wrong yet," Ken jumped at the chance to play.

"Yeah, _yet_," Daisuke smirked. Hikari and Takeru shook their heads. These two were really something else. Was there a time when they didn't try to one-up each other? Takeru silent thanked whatever deity that you couldn't play soccer in the winter, and promptly decided to split the two up.

"So, Ken, what's _your_ theory?" Everyone turned to Ken who shifted slightly under the scrutiny.

"Taichi is in love with Yamato," he said solidly before sitting back and waiting for the response.

"With my brother?" Takeru shook his head, obviously amused. "Yeah, right, they're just friends like you and Daisuke there." Ken took his turn in the head shaking.

"No, _not_ like me and Daisuke," Ken said in all seriousness, "how do you think I noticed it? Friends don't give looks like the ones Taichi gives Yamato. I mean, it might not be something as serious as love, but there can't be anything less than attraction there."

"Yeah, yeah," Daisuke turned to Hikari, "you know your brother better than us, tell him th-" Daisuke noticed then the look on his friend's face, as did Takeru. "Hikari?"

"You always were the more observant one, Ken." Hikari and Ken shared a look of understanding as the room filled with silence. The topic might have been discussed more but, as the door opened that moment and the sight of Daisuke and a spilt bag of snacks being hard to ignore forYamato, there wasn't much opportunity at that moment.

INTERLUDE: Trying to Beat the House at Poker

**POLICE WARN LOCAL YOUNG MEN ABOUT POSSIBLE FIFTH MURDER **

Today officials involved in the Heart Murders case released more information about the previous murders of four young men and the possibility of another murder being committed soon. Officials say that according to the pattern set by the murderer, a recent discovery, there is a high risk they will strike in Odaiba, Tokyo.

British investigator, Karl Thomas, has also released a statement about the probability that the killer made be a woman. Thomas said that the first two murders of Kazuki Watanabe and Jason Davitt involved poisoning as the main cause of death, a common method used by females. The other two murders of Masuyo Sato and Shichiro Tanaka were confirmed to have been done by pure brute force.

Police officials still have no confirmed suspects but still urge citizens to contact athorities-

A slender hand put aside the newspaper and its owner shook their head. "Looks like they're catching on."

A smile came from across the table. "About time, it seems there must not be too many people in Tokyo who play poker."

"You didn't even play until Jason taught us-"

"Don't! Don't say that name to me," a whisper followed by a low hum.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," the sound of someone shifting fills the silence and through the shadows you can see a small, thin form stand up to embrace another more masculine form from behind; almost like a mother would. "I'll always protect you, little brother."

INTERLUDE: Enter the Closet…

Natsuko Yukimura (or Mama as she's more commonly known) owned her two little pieces of heaven, Mama's Closet and Club Obsidian, for over five years and never once did she have to close it unless it was completely her decision. So it wasn't a pretty sight when the police came and told her that, starting January 1, Club Obsidian, as with all other clubs admitting costumers under 18, would have to be temporarily shut down as recent evidence in the Heart Murders made such a precaution necessary. She was heartbroken. Not to mention mortified. Her only hope was that 'temporary' didn't go into February and make her cancel the Valentine's Day party she had planned.

Then it hit her. A street party! How did she not come up with the idea before? If she started planning now, her lovely vision could be realized. Which was why she was now waltzing around her store and singing rather loudly with her many hair ribbons flowing about her.

"February the fourteenth will be a day no one will ever forget!" She cackled madly and strutted upstairs. Her current customers went about their business like it was a normal occurrence, which indeed it was.

Little did she realize just how true her words were.

* * *

TBC

AND THE PLOT THICKENS! MUAHAHAHAHA! Like it or hate it? Review please!


	8. Chapter six has photographs

Yessss...I'm FINALLY graduated and have FINALLY gone to Japan! Damn I've been busy! smirk On with the show...

* * *

King of Hearts  
by Moonlit Eyes

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And the snowball theory thing was stupid anyway. I mean, I know how you feel about me and then I go and say that. I guess I can be pretty insensitive sometimes without realizing it. No, stop, don't say anything. You know it's true and I know it's true. I have a bad habit of saying exactly what I think right at that moment without realizing how it'll affect others. I've always been like that, y'know. In fact, that's how I got where I am right now. … Do you know when they're gonna let me out? No? Didn't think so."  
Taichi Yagami while at St. Luke's International Hospital, February 18

Chapter Six  
_Shashin  
_Photograph

January 22  
School started again. Every day I've gone has felt like hell. I suppose it's because I haven't had a decent nights sleep since Mimi and Sora said those things to me about Hokichi and Yam--

I wish they hadn't of said anything. I was pretty happy, I suppose. Now I'm just tired. Especially since I went up to Hokichi and told me, "I love you," again to see how he responded. For a second I thought he was going to say the same thing back to me. His hazel eyes lit up and he smiled such a sweet smile I couldn't resist smiling along with him. Then he just said, "you're so sweet, Taichi," and left it at that. It opened my eyes. He really hadn't ever said it back to me. Never. After all we've... I suppose that's what's to be expected. I mean, I've only been with him for a couple of months now and I guess I've rushed it.

Was I just desperate to replace Yamato? Was I really just wanting to feel loved in the way I've dreamt about with Yamato? Of course not. That's ridiculous. There's something else, there has to be. I just haven't found it yet...

I'm so confused.

I'm completely exhausted.

I wish Mimi and Sora hadn't of said what they did. Denial was pretty nice for a while. Why couldn't they wait till after Valentine's Day? I shouldn't be questioning my boyfriend's intentions, at least not during this time of year.

February 5  
"Taichi?" The soccer captain winced slightly at the voice coming from behind him. He knew it'd been coming. He'd been waiting for it actually. The second he realized that Hikari had been giving him The Look he knew that she'd been waiting to corner him in his room to 'chat.' "Can we talk?" Here goes nothing...

"I'm busy, Hikari. There are some important exams soon. Don't you have to study for your entrance exams anyway?" Taichi kept his eyes focused on the ever so important task of studying the victory Japan just won over Korea in the World Cup.

"This is serious, Taichi!" She shut the door behind her. "You're still acting weird!"

"What do you mean _still_?" He swerved in his chair to look at her.

"Well, you know," she sighed and sat on his bed. "What's wrong? What's so bad you can't even tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it," Taichi tried to wave it off with a grin but the Child of Light would have nothing of it.

"Stop that now," she leaned forward, "it's not about school, is it? Or sports? Or is it," and this is where she leaned in closer, "a certain person?" Oh no, Sora and Mimi corrupted her!

"Listen, tell Mimi and Sora not to bring you into this and tell them to back off, okay?" Taichi turned his back to her, missing the look she gave him.

"What are you--" Hikari began suspiciously but was interrupted by a loud goggle head bursting into the room.

"Hikari! HIKARI! ShesaidandthenIcouldn'tandohmanyouareagoddesssfordoingthisandyou--" Daisuke exclaimed incoherently only to be stopped but a flying empty soda bottle smacking his side.

"Breath, Daisuke, just breath!" Taichi said, his nerves on end from explosion known as Daisuke Motomiya.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke dramatically took in three deep breaths. "Now where was I?" He sat on top of Taichi's desk, ignoring the glares he received.

"Well, you could start with how you got in here," Taichi scooted back with an amused grin while making sure his personal space was no longer being invaded.

"Oh, your mom let me in," the younger digidestined chirped happily before turning back to Hikari, his excitement back. "Oh yeah! Hikari she said yes!" Taichi cocked his head to the side and turned to see Hikari's reaction. His little sister seemed to be just as excited.

"See? I told you she liked you back," Hikari answered. For some odd reason this struck a painful cord with Taichi.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," Daisuke smirked, "and now Ken isn't the only one with a date to the Valentine's dance! Speaking of which, Ken wants your opinion on what to wear or something like that. He doesn't trust my wondrous fashion skills."

"I wonder why," Hikari's voice was slightly sarcastic but if Daisuke noticed he ignored it in favor of going mushy.

"Awe man, I've liked her for so long! I'm so psyched for this!" He grinned then seemed to notice Taichi's silence. "Hey man, you alright?"

"Huh?" Taichi snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I'm cool. I just--" he paused, "thinking, I guess."

"Taichi?" Hikari asked worriedly but he just shook it off.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever, I need to go get some new note paper from the store. I just remembered," he grinned sheepishly before leaving the room.

An hour later found him on the bleachers by the soccer field he'd played at as a child. He didn't remember how he got there. Instead his mind was preoccupied with disturbing thoughts.

'_Why did finding out that Daisuke doesn't have a thing for Ken after all affect me so much. I mean, sure I'm a little disappointed that I was wrong in assuming they were together but still..._' He began to chew on his finger nails. '_They would have made a good couple. I mean it's cute the way Ken puts up with Daisuke. They contrast really well too. Ken's so quiet compared to Daisuke's energetic attitude. And they always stick together._' Taichi sighed and laid down on the bleacher. '_It's even cute the way they are so competitive. Always trying to out do one another. I remember how they never used to get along at first. Though Daisuke would never admit he was attracted to Ken ever since he seen him play the harmonica the first--_' and then Taichi paused, staring at the lightly gray clouds in confusion. '_Ken doesn't play the harmonica._' Taichi smiled and shook his head. '_Anyway, Daisuke and Ken really would be cute together. It's a shame they aren't. They've fought so hard for each other. Like how Ken fell into darkness. Daisuke wanted to save him for that fate more than anything. He'd been so desperate that I've never been as scared as I was then. I was terrified that we would never save Yamato from Puppetmo--_' Taichi shot up in his seat. '_No, wait. That's not right. I mean, Daisuke and Ken not Yamato an--_' His brown eyes widened in shock.

'_No freakin' way..._'

His began chewing on his nails even more. Gnawing anxiously on the already short tips, his mind wildly processing some new information.

'_I haven't been have I? Have I?_'

He cried out and winced as he felt a sharp pain from his thumb. Looking down he noticed that he'd accidentally ripped off his nail too far, causing his thumb to bleed.

"Hey, Taichi, are you alright?" Taichi noticed that a shadow had just overlapped him and he turned to see its owner. He looked up to realize that Yamato was standing above him on the next bleacher with an odd expression. "Hey, you're bleeding!" The blonde was instantly at Taichi's side and quickly grabbed the tan hand to inspect it. The second his pale fingers touched Taichi the original Child of Courage felt his skin light on fire, butterflies dance in his stomach, and his mind swerve from despair.

'_I have been. I was trying to replace Ken and Daisuke with Yamato and me. I was trying to live my stupid hopes through them._'

"Hey, are you listening to me? I asked how this happened?" Yamato's voice was a little irritated at being ignored.

"Oh god, I didn't mean--" Taichi snatched his hand away in horror.

"It's not that big a deal, Taichi, accidents happen, stupid," Yamato smirked before noticing Taichi's pained look. "What's--"

"I didn't mean to… I hafta go, I hafta go buy note paper for school," Taichi spat out quickly and was about to run when he bumped into Sora. "What are you two doing here?" He felt trapped and alone. Alone. '_Completely alone?_'

"Your sister called and asked us to find you. She didn't say why but she was really worried," Sora sighed. "Tell us what's wrong, Taichi."

"No! This is your fault anyway! If you and Mimi hadn't of said anything then I would still be happy with what I had. Why did you have to ruin everything?" Taichi spat out quickly, unable to stop the words as his defenses took over. He knew it wasn't her fault, and it was really unfair of him to say that, but he couldn't help it.

"Ruin what? What are you talking about?" Taichi swerved to look at Yamato who looked a little irritated with being left out of whatever was happened.

"No-nothing! Never mind!" Taichi took off running. "I hafta go, sorry!" He heard Yamato calling after him but was grateful when he heard Sora stop him.

"We need to talk Yamato," Sora's soft tones reached him barely and that was the last time he heard her speak for a while.

February 9  
"Hey, Taichi!" Kohaku came in from the backdoor when a grin on his face. "Unkei just posted the schedules for the next few days. Looks like you're working with me on Single's Awareness Day!"

"What!" Taichi cried out in panic. "I'm working with stupid Melon Head on Valentine's Day!"

"Sorry, Taichi, but I need almost all my staff that night," Unkei said while managing not to look at all sorry as he claimed. Taichi just grumbled. '_Could this week get any worse? The Valentine's festival Mama is planning sounded like so much fun!_' He sighed and went back to work.

February 14, Valentine's Day  
4:30 P.M.

Taichi was walking home from school slower then usual, dreading work after such a long day. He'd spent yet another day avoiding Yamato which was no easy task. However, the fact that the musician's fan girls were all eager to supply him with chocolate around every corner, despite his relationship with Sora, had provided an efficient means of escape each time. Taichi wasn't completely lucky throughout the day, however, and the extra weight in his pocket reminded him of that.

"Happy V-day, Hokichi," Taichi mumbled and sighed. Hokichi had been absent. That meant that Taichi didn't have time to give the smaller male his Valentine's chocolate that Taichi had bribed Hikari into making for him. Then, with his job requiring his attendance that night, he didn't have time to give it before the end of the day. It wasn't really fair. The first Valentine's he had a boyfriend and he never got to give him chocolate.

By the time he reached his apartment building Taichi wanted to crawl into bed and hope that time sped up.

6:47 P.M.

Taichi grumbled under his breath as couples came in for the 7 o'clock showing of the latest romance flick. Kohaku noticed but didn't say anything, and he wasn't the only one. The rest of the staff was disturbed by Taichi's display of annoyance and melancholy. The fact that he was trying to hide it behind a smile only made the situation even more horrific. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Taichi?" He looked up to see Sora and Yamato enter, the couple covered with confetti from the street fair. '_What are they doing here? They've never come to this theater before! Nobody I know really comes to this theater_.'

"Took us all day to figure out Hikari's directions but I guess we found you, huh?" Sora said before pushing Yamato forward, the latter glaring at her for doing so.

"I--" Yamato sighed, "I need to talk to you, Taichi, _now_," he walked up to the candy counter where Taichi was ignoring the customers in favor of trying not to book it. "Don't even try to avoid it, either."

"So who're you?" Taichi glared at his bold ex.

"Drop it, Melon Head," Taichi ground out. "Don't you have customers?"

"Don't you as well, Chi?" Hokichi smirked at the now angry Taichi.

"Don't call me that!"

"Taichi!" Yamato snapped. "Stop ignoring me, I'm serious!" Taichi took an involuntary step back in surprise of the blonde's tone.

"Sorry, Yama, but I'm working and--"

"So _you're _Yamato?" Hokichi began to eye the singer suspiciously. "_You're_ the one who stole--"

"Shut it, Kohaku!" Taichi quickly rushed out, his face red at what the other was about to say.

"Go talk to the guy, Yagami!" Unkei came up behind the two. "You're due for a break soon anyway. Maybe that way you'll calm down and stop scaring the costumers."

Taichi nodded dumbly before reluctantly leading Yamato to the door that led into the side alley of the theater, grabbing his coat on the way out. They stood at opposite ends of the alley, neither breaking the silence for a few minutes. It was Yamato who first spoke, startling Taichi a little from his attempt to concentrate on the music coming from the street instead.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What did Sora and Mimi say to you?" Yamato waited for a response but Taichi stood stubbornly silent. "Sora told me that it had to do with me but she wouldn't say more than that and to be honest I'm pissed about being left in the dark."

"It's nothing really..." Taichi's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah right," Yamato snorted. "Why don't you trust me anymore?" His voice sounded full from betrayal and Taichi was instantly shocked.

"What makes you think that? I trust you with my life, you idiot!"

"Right, that's why you couldn't even tell me you were gay!" Yamato shot back and Taichi felt all the frustration of the past month spring up on him.

"Yeah, and that turned out so well when I did!" Taichi yelled.

"Well what did you expect when you kept something that big from me for so long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yamato sounded hurt when he retaliated but Taichi paid it no mind.

"You think I didn't try? You think I did try to before?" Taichi's voice went quiet as he stared down at the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets in order to get them warm, his mind cursing the fact that the weather seemed to have gone to hell this day, when he felt the packaged chocolate in his pocket. "I tried to, I really did, but the day I called you was when--" his voice broke and he quit speaking. He didn't want to say this, not now, not like this. Yamato, however, had other plans.

"Why didn't you tell me then? What stopped you?" Yamato was startled when Taichi snapped his head up, the brunette's face alive with anger and…anger and…something else that Yamato couldn't identify.

"Because when I called you were so goddamn happy for some reason. Then I found out that you had a girlfriend, you bastard, and you wanted me to be happy for you. Then I found out that I couldn't even hate the girl who was making you so fucking happy because it was Sora, one of my best friends, and that tore me up inside!" Taichi yelled out, feeling the energy drain from him with every word and yet somehow feeling like there was some sort of weight being lifted from his shoulders. Yamato, on the other hand, felt like he was just punched in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato back off until he felt the brick wall of the apartment building behind him.

"What am I--YOU IDIOT!" And then Taichi was pressing his dream up against the wall and kissing the other like there was no tomorrow. He was surprised to find that the singer's lips were just as soft as he'd always imagined, and, though it was only a few seconds long, the kiss made him dizzy from the experience. Then Yamato pushed him away and held him at arms length by the shoulders. "You idiot, what do you think I'm talking about? I love you, stupid. I've been in love with you for years," Taichi whispered, never looking the other in the eyes the whole time. He took the wrapped confection out of his pocket and shoved it into the blonde's hands. "Happy fuckin' Valentine's, you bastard. I love you, Yamato Ishida, I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change that either," he whispered out, still affected from the unreality he was experiencing. Taichi looked up, his eyes wet from unshed tears, and smiled the most brilliant smile he had in months. "You're my everything," and with that he booked it out into the street and into the crowd. Yamato tried to catch him but he lost him, never noticing the hurried form that rushed into the apartment building to his left.

Taichi, still worried that Yamato was right behind him,ran up the stairs and straight to Hokichi's apartment. No one answered, but the door was unlocked so he went in without a second thought. Hokichi's bedroom door was locked, meaning the other must not be home, and so Taichi walked towards the living room to wait it out. It never crossed him that he was missing work. Instead his mind focused on the music coming from the partially opened door to Tamiyo's room.

"_Teo torriatte konomama iko  
Aisuruhito yo_"

He poked his head into the room to see if anyone was there but didn't see anyone. Instead he saw a photo book lying hazardously open on the edge of the bed. Curiosity got the best of him and he slipped into the room to peer at it.

"_Shizukana yoi ni  
Hikario tomoshi  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_"

The cover was decorated with playing cards that were all cut up to form the shapes of hearts. It was unlabeled and Taichi opened the book to look inside. He decided to save guilt for later.

"_When I'm gone they'll say we were all fools  
And we don't understand_"

The first page had a Jack of Hearts glued on it and the name Jason Davitt printed at the top. Turning the page he saw pictures of the stranger and Hokichi together. Turning the page he discovered yet another card, the Ace of Hearts. The name this time was Masuyo Sato. The pictures were the same on the next page but this time it was a new person, this Masuyo, with Hokichi. '_Why do these names sound so familiar?_' Taichi turned the page again and gasped.

"_Oh be strong don't turn your heart  
We're all you're all we're all for all for always_"

Right above the Ten of Hearts was the name Shichiro Tanaka, but Taichi paid that no mind. Though the name didn't seem familiar the picture on the opposite side were. Taichi remembered the face of the model Akira Fujisaki like he knew them since Hikari had taken a liking to him before he was murdered. '_Of course, the press released his real name not long ago. Shichiro Tanaka!_' He quickly looked at the next card. The Queen of Hearts it seemed belong to Kazuki Watanabe and confirmed Taichi's suspicion. He turned the pages to look at the last card and saw the most frightening thing he had ever seen: His name, right above the King of Hearts.

"_Let us cling together as the years go by  
Oh my love my love_"

"I've always loved this song ever since Jason first introduced me to the band Queen. My other favorite of theirs is the song Bohemian Rhapsody. Do you know it?" The voice startled Taichi and he abruptly stood to face Tamiyo Kyoden.

"It's you! You're the one behind the Heart Murders!" Taichi cried out in panic. "Why?"

"They needed to be punished. The cards were merely a way of remembering them is all." Tamiyo sighed.

"What could they have possibly done?" He watched her warily while looking for an escape route.

"They hurt my dear little brother. He's all I have, you realize," She shook her head before glaring at him. It was then Taichi noticed the steak knife. "It's too bad you had to ruin things as well, Taichi. We both seen you in the alley with that blonde. You were, after all, underneath our windows."

"Please..."

"Please what?" Tamiyo took a step forward and Taichi stumbled onto the bed.

"_In the quiet of the night  
Let our candle always burn_"

"You don't have to do this," Taichi put up his hands in defense as the small woman slowly approached him.

"Oh, but I do," Tamiyo gave him a sad smile. It was the first emotion she'd ever really displayed in front of him, besides the anger from a few seconds before. "After all, cheaters never prosper."

"Somebody help me," Taichi whispered, frozen as he watched her raised the blade. He'd faced worse situations before, true, but this was a _human_ this time and for some reason that scared him beyond belief. "Help me," he never took his eyes off the metal steel as it came slicing through the air towards him.

"_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_"

TBC

* * *

FINALLY! I wrote the part that has been stuck in my head for the past three years! HELL YEAH! looks at the clock Hm... 4:06 AM? Damn, softball practice is at 10 AM and is it ever gonna suck...sigh...at least I finally got time to write this! YAY! (it's 3721 words, crazy huh?)

oh one more thing...

QUEEN ROCKS! >o 


	9. INTERLUDE: Calls, a body, and the news

THANK YOU! The reviews I've read were rather flattering and I decided to update a lot sooner this time...sorry the way I made you wait last time...eheh heh... Anywayz, on with the show!

* * *

King of Hearts 

by Moonlit Eyes

INTERLUDE: Sweetie? We Need To Talk

Yamato Ishida sat on his couch with his body hunched over and his elbows sitting on his knees. His expression was grim as that day's events ran through his mind.

_"I love you, Yamato Ishida, I love you so much!"_

'_No, it can't--Why didn't I see it before?_' Yamato growled and leaned back, his hands scrubbing at his face.

"Okay, spill," Sora said while coming out of the kitchenette, two steaming cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to the blonde before sitting down beside him. "What happened back there?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Yamato asked without any emotion in his voice giving him away.

"About what?" Sora asked while staring at her reflection in the cup. She suddenly wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Don't play dumb," he took a small sip.

Sora sighed and placed her cup on the table. "He finally told you then? Did you answer him?"

"How long?" Yamato conveniently ignored her second question.

"Since the first winter after we found out about the second generation of Digidestined," she said calmly as he bolted straight up in his seat, shock evident on his face.

"That long! That long and you didn't say anything?" He slammed the cup next to hers causing the drink to splash on the table.

"I was going to confront you in sophomore year about why you two hadn't said anything to each other yet but instead," she stopped, looking now at the pillows on the couch, "instead what came out was, 'will you go out with me?'" Sora lowered her head more. "I really am kinda stupid, aren't? I shouldn't have gotten between you two."

"What are you talking about?" Yamato placed his face in his hands.

"Don't act like you don't know yourself. You return Taichi's feelings and you know it," Sora sighed, "I suppose that means you haven't answered him then?"

"He ran off after giving me this," Yamato grabbed the chocolate he'd put on the table. Opening the package he saw a plain chocolate heart inside. He ripped a piece off and took a bite, only thinking better of it after he was already chewing. To his great surprise it tasted rather good. "Hm, he must've gotten Hikari to make this."

"Yeah, he's hopeless in the kitchen, right?" Sora smiled, "but that's what you're for. Such a cute little housewife you'll make someday." Yamato choked on his chocolate. "So what're you gonna make him for White Day?" Sora began to giggle at Yamato's red face as he denied even thinking about it.

A shrill ring interrupted the light mood.

"Who is it?" Sora asked while Yamato pulled out the cell phone in his pocket. Taichi's name appeared above his cell number. The phone rang a second time.

"Answer it!" Sora scolded. It rang a third time.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Yamato grumbled, glaring at the small device, and waited for the fourth ring to end before answering. "Feel like talking now, Tai?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but after the way the other had run off and left him, Yamato wasn't too happy at the brunette at the moment. "Well?" Taichi remained quiet, a very odd thing for someone who usually talked up a storm. It was annoying Yamato to no end. "Ta--"

"Hey Ya--" he heard the other clear his throat. "Hey Ishida."

"Taichi?" Yamato looked confused before sighing. '_Is he just calling to pick a fight?_' "What do you want?"

"Is anything wrong with, Tai? What's wrong? Is he okay? What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly. Yamato almost forgot about her for a second but didn't answer her questions with anything more than a quick swatting motion to shoo her away.

"What's wrong?" Yamato mirrored the girl's concern. "Taichi! Answer me!" Yamato stood up and began pacing as the other side remained quiet save for breathing and the background noise. Wait a second, should Taichi be breathing that hard? Now he was laughing and rather loudly too. Was this some kind of joke? "That's it, I'm ha--"

"It's funny y'know. I mean, you watch movies all the time where something serious happens to the main good guy, right? He's gotta do something quick to help himself." Yamato paused in his pacing. What did this have to do with anything? "Usually ends up somewhere alone and with a cell phone, right? He should call the cops, or an ambulance, or something to help himself out." The cops? An ambulance? Yamato felt his heart drop in fear and he began to get a little frantic. "But then, even though you're screaming and swearing at him, he still calls someone who can do nothing at all." Someone who can do nothing at all?

"Taichi? Where are you? What are you talking about?" Yamato spoke quickly into the phone. Then he realized something that only fed to his fears: Taichi was crying into the phone.

"Why do you care? I would think you'd hate me," Taichi's voice grew quiet, more weaker now, "I can't stay awake much longer." That was it, the last straw, and Yamato was already putting his shoes on at the door, Sora not much further behind. He had to find Taichi, he just had to. He didn't know why but something in his mind kept chanting that phrase. He had to find Taichi, he just had to.

"I'm coming. Hang on, just tell me where you are." Keys, keys, where were the--ah, the coat pocket. Yamato quickly rushed to open the door before stopping. "Wait, why can't you stay awake?"

"It's too late." Those words pulled at Yamato's heart and he grew angry at his eyes for being blurry. '_What the hell is happening?_' "I just wanted to say it again before it's too late. I mean, I really meant it, y'know?" '_Too late? Too late for what?_'

"Damn it, Taichi! What's going on?" Yamato pounded his fist against the closed door and sank to his knees. Something serious was wrong, something bad, and he didn't know what. All he knew was that Taichi needed him, he felt it.

"I love you , Yama," Taichi began to chuckle, "I sound like some chick, don't I?"

"Taichi!" The singer had never felt so helpless before. "Tell me what's--"

"I love you, Ishida Yamato. Say bye to everyone for me, 'kay?"

"Taichi! Stop it!" '_Stop saying things like this! Stop making me feel like this! Stop it, just stop it, and tell me where you are so I can go to you!_'

"I love you, Yama...love you...so much..." Taichi's voice trailed off with declarations of love until his voice finally died out, leaving silence. Nothing.

"Taichi!" Then there was an odd crunch sound on the other side and the noisy background was now muffled. "Taichi, tell where you are!" Nothing. "Taichi, say something!" Nothing. "Anything!" Nothing and then Yamato whispered, "Please..." Nothing. Silence.

"Yamato! What's going on!" Yamato pressed his head against the door. He'd forgotten about Sora.

"I love him. I need to tell him that. I need to find him. Sora!" I whipped around and held her by the shoulders. "We have to find him!"

"What's wrong!" She asked again, pleading him for answers. He just shook his head.

"I don't know, Sora, I don't know."

INTERLUDE: Straight Out of a Horror Film

Kohaku Namiki, AKA Melon Head, walked out the alley exit of the theater with a two foot high plastic bag of old popcorn. An angry expression was on his face as he cursed a certain soccer captain for ditching and leaving him with twice the load. His complete plan of torturing the object of his desires to no end was now ruined since said-object left. "Stupid Chi! Doesn't he know that too much work can be bad on someone as delicate and precious as me?" He hefted the plastic bag into the dumpster. "It can lead to serious medical problems! Like depression, anger issues, hallucinations..." A drop of red hit his hand. "Oh god I was just kiddin'!" He screamed and looked up.

Dripping from the fire escape of the apartment building was melting red snow. Red handprints showed on the ladder that on made it half way down. Kohaku looked down and saw an area of newly fallen snow covering a mess of red prints. Fear gripped him as he slowly followed the morbid crimson trail to the lump against the wall.

"You hafta be kiddin'," Kohaku whispered as he saw an image that would never leave his mind for the rest of his life. A broken Taichi Yagami was propped up against a brick wall with blood and bruises littering his lifeless form. He still wore his work uniform and was clutching a bright yellow cell phone in his right hand. But what caught Kohaku's eyes was neither the phone or the clothing, it was the knife pinning the King of Hearts to the slumping teenage body.

Unable to find his voice in time to scream, Kohaku settled on rushing back inside the theater instead. On his way to his destination he knock over two displays and five people but eventually made it into the office of Unkei Yagami.

"What the hell, Kohaku?" Chiaki snapped as she was pushed aside from her spot in front of Unkei's desk. She was about to give the green haired teen a piece of her mind when she noticed he was panicking.

"You hafta help him! You hafta! He's in the alleyway and hurt and the stuff is everywhere! Everywhere! And if you don't help him he'll--" Kohaku managed out in the span of four seconds.

"Wait, calm down Kohaku," Unkei went around the desk and shook the hyperventilating employee. "Breath."

"HOW CAN I WHEN HE'S DYING!" Kohaku screamed.

"Whose dying, you dipshit?" Chiaki asked, obviously not believing what she was hearing.

"Taichi! Taichi is hurt and dying in the alley and you hafta help him! You hafta before he dies 'cause he's not dead yet 'cause he just can't be!" Kohaku rushed out again, this time gripping Unkei's sport coat. "You hafta, please..."

"Kohaku!"

And that was the last thing he was aware of before slumping lifelessly to the floor, unable to handle the situation any longer.

INTERLUDE: The Worst Call a Mother Can Get

A dedicated and loving mother, Reiko Yagami was in the kitchen fixing a wonderful, and extremely nutritious, dinner for her loving family in her kitchen. Her youngest child, Hikari, was due home at any minute. Her loyal husband, Hiro, was also due at any moment as she'd sent him out on errands not too long ago. Finally, her eldest and only son, Taichi, was to be home at a little later time but no doubt he would be in just in time to enjoy the wonderful meal she cooked for them all with love.

And then she would go to sleep because she hadn't frickin' slept at all the night before and it wasn't easy being this damn perky at the time, son of a bitch. Anyway...

A loud ringing filled the air and she almost dropped the cutting knife in her hands because of it. She swore softly before quickly regaining her cheerful composure and walked over to the offending device. Using the friendliest voice she could muster she answered.

"Hello, Yagami residence," She practically sang before remembering to tone it down a bit and reminding herself that sweet, glorious bedtime would be soon. "Yes, Taichi is my son…"

Thirty seconds later, Hikari and Hiro walked into the apartment only to find Reiko sobbing hysterically on the floor with the phone clutched inside her hand. "What's wrong with my son? What do you mean my baby might not make it? Tell me now!"

Reiko Yagami didn't catch up on her sleep for a few more days.

INTERLUDE: Attention all Digidestined!

Hikari Yagami, used to traumatic situations, was level headed through the whole process of getting her mother to calm down and into the car. Though how she would act once at the hospital was another story. At the moment, however, she kept a tight, yet fragile, hold on her emotions while she used her D-terminal to email all the digidestined and tell them the situation. Hikari hoped that they all kept onto the habit of keeping their D-terminals and/or emails close to them.

Everyone,

Sorry Takeru and you guys who are probably still waiting for me at the dance. Taichi's in the hospital. His condition isn't looking good. Not sure what's wrong with him yet. I'll post you with more information as I find out. The ambulance took him to St. Luke's International Hospital since it was the closest to his location.

--Kari

'_There! Now all there is to do is wait_.' And with that she sat back in her seat as she watched the buildings blur past, trying her hardest of fight down the bubble of fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

INTERLUDE: A Confession Was Heard

The room is dark. A lone figure sits on a table in front of a glowing screen. The only sound being heard is a TV news cast about the fifth Heart Murder and it's gruesome details. Suddenly a loud knock interrupts the quiet panic of the news anchor and the figure moves to open the door.

"Ah, the police. Yes, I've been expecting you. I committed the dirty deed, arrest me now please."

"Wait, you should really wait for a lawyer," the investigator in the trench coat urges but Tamiyo, now recognizable in the hallway light, just shakes her head.

"No, I did it. I'm awaiting punishment."

"Fine then," he motions for the policeman to place handcuffs on her and she allows him to do so peacefully.

"Ah, finally, a royal straight flush," she smiles at the cop who stares confused at her. "What's the matter, is the police force mad that I beat the house at poker?"

"Ignore her and search the house," the investigator in the trench coat demands of the others, now noticed by Tamiyo as she's escorted down the hall.

A few minutes later, Hokichi Kyoden is found bound and gagged in his room. His small form was littered with bruises and cuts, all minor and not serious.

The next day, the news anchor would tell of how Tamiyo Kyoden confessed to the murder of four innocent boys and the attempted murder of another who was recovering in St. Luke's International Hospital. The new anchor would also explain how she'd held her own brother captive when he tried to tell the police himself, saying that he needed to learn his place in their home.

Until then, however, Tamiyo just smiled as she rattled on and on about why she did it to the cops on the way down the stairs to waiting police car. Her brother was safe, she made sure of that, and now it was time to pay the price for her actions. That was all that mattered...

TBC

* * *

YAY! I updated sooner this time! W007! (yeah, I said the amazing 'W' word, so what? 

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys encourage me tons! Thanks goes to... DieChan, kat, Tsuki no Lomelinde, Celdria, pinkishy-baobao, jul, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Black Mirror!

And to answer some reviews...

Someone-- Yes, yes, I too know how hard it is to find a good yaoi with character torture! Sigh, they just don't come out as often as they used too. And don't worry, now that I, too, am out of highschool I have more time to concentrate on fanfiction and fanart! YAY! (and Sweet Holy Mother of Carbuncle? snicker, that's cute)

InfynitiStar-- Thanks for what you said. I really do wanna write a book one day! I wouldn't have updated THIS soon, to tell the truth, but the thought that I'll spend the whole weekend in Montana for the fourth WITHOUT a comp...well the idea of reviews waiting to be read when I get back sounds nice. (I'm a sucker for a sweet word my way.) Anywayz, MERRY SWEET SIXTEEN! I hope yours is more exciting then mine was...sigh...and lucky, to have it on the fourth. Imagine the damage I could do with a firecracker and the excuse, "hey, it's my b-day! Would'ya want?"

lolhikarienzeru-- blush Oh do go on! giggle n-e-wayz, thanks for the kind words, you boosted my already huge ego! lol Happy you didn't hafta wait long? Don't worry, I'm still in shock I updated this soon.

Wyntermajik-- The card idea has been stuck in my head for YEARS! I'm glad I finally used it. And HECK YEAH QUEEN ROCKS! I'm glad there are others who agree!

BreatheMeDeep-- I love that word: Bittersweet. lol Does this make up for the cliffy? By the by, I LOVE your name!

Elle King-- Thanks, I'm rather proud I came up the dialogue thing...though I wasn't sure if it would work...sigh...

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction-- Yeah, it DID suck! Imagine falling asleep on you feet only to be awakened by a large softball crashing into you shin. Owie...anywayz...You might not see Taichi safe for a bit honey...I tend to change my planned endings as I write them.

CitrusPeach-- Cute name...PROCRASTINATORS UNITE! (yeah, I'm writing in the middle of the morning again...so shoot me)

And on a final note, the quick edit thing on FRICKIN' ANNOYIN'! ahem...good night alls!

LATAZ!


	10. Chapter seven ends on a Wednesday

AHH! I'm still in shock from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! If you haven't read it yet, I STRONGLY suggest it! oh...Snape... why... faints

* * *

King of Hearts

By Moonlit Eyes

"Just one more thing."  
"Why do I wanna throw up every time you say 'just one more thing'?"

--Izzy (Koushiro) and Tai (Taichi) (in that order), Digimon Adventure

Chapter Seven

Suiyoubi

Wednesday

Technically I _can_ now say that I died on Valentine's Day. That's a strange thought, isn't it? To be able to _tell_ people that I died on the supposedly most romantic day of the year. I can't stop thinking about it, really. '_I was dead for a whole two minutes._' It's probably the only thought that I've allowed to go through my head since I've woken up. If I were to ponder the other thoughts coming into my head I'm pretty sure I'd go insane.

Like the thought that somebody tried to brutally murder me.

Or even the thought that the experience had been so traumatizing that my mind forced me to forget the past three and a half months.

February 17

The day he woke up _finally_ went as slow as molasses for Taichi until visiting hours hit. Then it went even slower. His friends all came to visit him (exception being Yamato) but they were acting funny, like something was off. After being unable to force answers out of them, Taichi decided that it was the fact that no one was used to seeing him with his hair limp around his face instead of spiked like usual. _That_ had to be reason, and not because he had tubes sticking out of him and his voice was hoarse and old sounding.

Then his family came. That experience was as heartwarming as it was never ending. Hikari was on the verge of tears the entire time and Taichi felt completely guilty because of it. He really hated seeing his little sister cry, even though she rarely did. Then his mother had tried her best to be strong but Taichi couldn't remember ever seeing her look so..._old_. Finally his father had been…well, like he always was. The man tried his best to be comforting but his business attitude got in the way. Not to mention that there was something not quite _right_ with the way he was acting.

Then Unkei and his wife came by bearing cards, flowers, and gifts courtesy of The Theater and its employees. Taichi swelled with joy at being treated as such, but the joy quickly deflated when he remembered why. His uncle and aunt didn't stay for very long but they certainly brightened his day. Until, that is, when Unkei told him that it had been Kohaku who had found him and that the green haired nineteen-year-old had promptly quit as he felt unable to return to that particular area. Taichi had been distraught at the news and felt the need to sleep and never wake up.

Sleep, however, didn't come easy when one just slept through two days and so Taichi had turned on the television to see what was on. Then he abruptly turned it off after realizing that the now unfamiliar Heart Murders on the news were referring to _him_ as the recovering fifth victim.

Needless to say, Taichi Yagami was fed up with February, St Valentine's, hearts, and poker, and he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

February 18

"I love being in the hospital!" Taichi proclaimed after finishing the last bite of jello, a part of his wondrously balanced breakfast. "I get fed food that's not some weird new nutritional thing my mom makes."

"Really? You realize you're the first person I've ever heard say that right?" A nurse by the name of Yumiko laughed before adjusted the blinds on the window. She took away his tray and gave him a look over. "Need anything else?"

"Nope." Taichi winked at her before resting his head back. "When does visiting hours start?" She left the room a second and came back in time for his question.

"In fifteen minutes, but I think it'll be okay if I let your first guest come see you?" She smiled at his enthusiasm and went out into the hallway. A second later a familiar shock of green came into the room.

"Kohaku..." Taichi's voice trailed away. The nineteen-year-old just nodded and stood awkwardly at the door. Taichi rolled his eyes at the sudden shyness and patted the open spot on his bed. "Sit down, Melon Head," and the other did, his steps timid and his eyes taking cautious glances at Taichi as if looking too much may break him. Once he sat down, Kohaku began to play with the decorative strap on his mobile. A nervous habit, Taichi knew. They sat like that for a few minutes before Taichi leaned forward as much as he could without feeling the ache of his shoulder where a stab wound was scarring over. "Kohaku, they told me."

"Huh?" The colorful male looked at him with suspicion.

"They told me, y'know, that you were the one who found me," Taichi took away the mobile out of annoyance.

"Oh, yeah..." Kohaku lowered his gaze again. "That's why I'm here, alright? To make sure you--"

"Weren't dead?" Taichi assumed but was surprised when his friend shook his head.

"To make sure you didn't look like that anymore," he whispered and looked Taichi in the eyes. "I had to make sure. The nightmares wouldn't stop until I knew for sure. You don't understand what I saw was something straight out of those cheap horror flicks Unkei likes to show all the time. To see that...scene with your face," and he wasn't able to continue, tears choosing to silence him instead.

Taichi was at a lost. What was he supposed to do now? They didn't exactly have this conversation every day and it took all of Taichi's willpower not to panic at hearing and seeing the other's reaction. Hesitantly, the soccer captain pulled Kohaku close in an attempt to calm his friend down.

"It's okay, Melon Head, I'm fine now thanks to you," Taichi whispered out and Kohaku pulled away with a smile on his face while he wiped away tears.

"I'm sorry for doing that," he chuckled, "I shouldn't have reacted like that." Before Taichi could protest he switched the subject, "so, has Adonis stopped by?"

"Adonis?" Taichi tilted his head, confused.

"You know," Kohaku, now recovered in favor of teasing Taichi, smirked knowingly at the other, "Yamato Ishida. The blonde haired, blue eyed god." The smirk turned into a satisfied grin at Taichi's shock, not remembering when Yamato had come into The Theater to corner him. "And why didn't you tell me it was Yamato _Ishida_? The leader of one of Tokyo's most popular bands? A singer...my, my Taichi you sure can pick them."

"Shut up," Taichi muttered, wary of the other's foul mouth and what may come out of it next. Sure enough, the green haired male said something that turned Taichi several different shades of red.

"Seriously, you've heard how wonderful that voice is. Imagine it screaming out your name?" Kohaku was instantly the target of a certain flying mobile phone. He laughed before shaking his head. "I wish you the best of luck with him."

"What?" Now if that wasn't expected...

"I mean, you really do love him, don't you?" Kohaku smiled softly. "It's like a fairy tale, especially since your feelings have only grown since... since..." he frowned, "when _did_ you fall in love with him?"

"I can't really say exactly _when_ I fell in love with him. Yama, that is." Taichi ignored the 'well duh' look sent his way and continued. Kohaku watched as the other seemed to go off into a world of his eyes, his eyes gaining a strange look to them. He didn't really pay much attention to what the other was saying till a particular phrase caught his attention. "I hurt a lot of people because I just let it all build up, and then it was too late." Silence reigned the room before the gravity of the last sentence hit both occupants.

"What was too late? Who exactly are you talking about, Chi?" Kohaku asked hastily, a thought striking his mind. '_Does he remember now?_' The doctors said that his memory might come back soon when he was ready to cope, sure, but this soon?

Taichi looked at Kohaku like it was the most obvious thing in the world and was about to say just that when he realized, "I don't know. I--I can't remember." Taichi said softly, frustration washing over him at the fact that he still couldn't remember. He mentally went through what he'd just said and had a feeling that he was referring to something extremely important but couldn't remember what. Then the feeling of eyes watching him got to him and he looked up to realized what he'd just said to his former boyfriend.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Taichi combed back his hair with a delicate hand. "And the snowball theory thing was stupid anyway. I mean, I know how you feel about me and then I go and say that. I guess I can be pretty insensitive sometimes without realizing it," he saw Kohaku attempting to protest but shook it off, "No, stop, don't say anything. You know it's true and I know it's true. I have a bad habit of saying exactly what I think right at that moment without realizing how it'll affect others. I've always been like that, y'know. In fact, that's how I got where I am right now." He stopped short. Another reference to a forgotten fact but again he couldn't figure out what.

Yes, Taichi definitely couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and figure out what the hell was going on.

Later on, Taichi was sitting in bed while staring at the ceiling. He'd never felt so bored in all his life. Not even back in the digital world when they'd been walking in the desert with nothing to do but listen to Mimi rattled off all the food she wanted to eat. He chuckled a little at the memory. '_Cheeseburger, French-fries, hotdogs..._'

"Tai?" A voice flittered in from the door. Taichi looked up to see Sora walk in, a cell phone clutched in her hands. With a smile he waved her into the room before she handed him her pink mobile. "It's Mimi."

"Hey, Mimi," Taichi said cheerfully into the phone before she was bombarded with questions. "Woah, calm down! Jeez, I'm no fluent in frantic American."

"Yeah, yeah, funny Tai," Mimi chastised. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taichi adjusted himself as to be able to hold the phone properly and not aggravate the tubes helping him breath on his face.

"Okay, good, stay that way," Mimi said rushed, "look, I gotta go I have school tomorrow I only wanted to talk to make sure you're okay besides my parents are telling me it's too late to be talking on the phone anyway time zones really suck when it comes to stuff like this take care love ya buh-bye!" A definite click was heard before Taichi pulled the phone away stared at it horrified.

"Does she ever stop to breathe?" Sora giggled at the comment before taking back her mobile, the crest of love painted prettily on the back.

"So, Tai, what's up?" Sora blushed at the comment she'd just made before shaking her head. "I meant, um, how're you holding up?"

"What's going on?" Taichi leaned forward suspiciously. "You're acting weird, so that means you know something you think I should know..."

"What're you--" Sora flinched at the snort Taichi gave before sighing. "It's not my place to say anything."

"Really?" Taichi bristled slightly at being left out of something but instantly calmed down since he didn't seem to have the energy to protest. "So where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one," Sora replied quietly, suddenly interested in the floor tiles.

"What?" Taichi leaned forward again. "But you two have been together for years! When? How? Why?"

"We broke it off on Valentine's Day. I still love him, but I'm not the one that's meant for him, y'know," Sora smiled at Taichi's concerned look. "It's my turn to understand this whole unrequited thing now." Before Taichi could question her sentence, a young doctor by the name of Usabe came in to check up on him. After a few moments of questioning he nodded at the two teens and left the room again.

"That doctor is so cute, don't ya think?" Sora said as she finished appreciating the doctor's exit.

"Whatcha askin' me for?" Taichi looked at her oddly, however he was unable to cover up the blush that spread across his face.

"He's not your type?" Sora asked with an innocent tilt of the head. After making Taichi squirm a few minutes more she finally smiled softly and said, "you told us a while ago."

"Oh," was all Taichi could say before turning back to the door, "nah, the good doctor's too tall for my taste."

And suddenly Taichi felt he had his best friend back, but wasn't quite sure when he lost her. Now the only question was where was he other best friend?

February 19

Taichi was grateful the second he woke up that Wednesday and was told he'd be checked out. His parents, though they would come to sign him out, had to return to their jobs and so Taichi was forced to catch a ride with a friend. Which was where he was right then. In a car with Yamato Ishida who hadn't said one word since they'd driven from the Hospital to the exact parking spot that they were in right that moment. To be honest, Taichi was a little more that nervous at that moment.

"So, how's it going?" Taichi attempted casually while avoiding looking at Yamato.

"You know..." Yamato said softly before turning off the car and staring ahead at the apartment entrance. A few minutes passed between the two males, but Taichi still refused to leave the car. Instead he sat there, waiting for some sort of response from the other. Finally the athlete, after a solid eight seconds of silence, turned and faced Yamato with a determined look.

"What did I do? Did we fight or something?" Taichi said more harshly than he meant. "I'm sorry, whatever it was, but seriously I don't remember a thing!"

"You don't remember at all?" Yamato seemed to be troubled with something, still not meeting his friend's gaze. "Why don't we go somewhere else to talk?"

"What?" Taichi didn't expect that. Usually Yamato wouldn't suggest to 'go somewhere else.' Usually he would expect the same anger to be reflected back, followed by some more physical arguments, then the casualacceptance of whatever just happened. This was just strange. "Uh, sure, I just," he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "Can I go upstairs to change? My mom didn't exactly pick out the best thing for me to wear." It was true. Taichi's mother, in her haste to retrieve clothes from his room for him to wear home in, had chosen a mix between his school uniform shirt and some old sweats he used for soccer practice. It wasn't something that Taichi was ready to face the public with.

"Oh, yeah sure," Yamato said submissively while still fiddling with the steering wheel. Taichi got a little frustrated.

"What the hell do you wanna talk to me about?" Taichi snapped before forcing Yamato to face him. "Tell me, you bi--" The brunette began to wonder where the hell between 'what' and 'big idiot' did his words get mashed between his mouth and Yamato's.

"That, okay?" Yamato pulled away abruptly, a strange expression on his face, before resuming his fiddling of the steering wheel. "Hurry up and change, okay?"

"Uh...huh? Oh, yeah, I'll just," Taichi tried, dazed and confused, before getting out of the car and almost succeeding in shutting his hand in the door on accident. He took a few steps towards the apartment entrance before the gravity of the situation hit him.

'_Yama just kissed me. YAMA just KISSED me!_' He quickened his step. '_Wait…does that mean that he wants to kiss me again? Is that what he meant by talking? Did he mean that he wants to make out with me?_' He didn't realize that he was running to the elevator by this point. '_Did we hook up? No, Sora said they only just broke up..._' Taichi rushed into the newly available elevator and pressed his floor number repeatedly. '_We didn't have some affair with each other, like in those shoujo mangas Hikari reads all the time, did we?_' He banged his head against the back of the elevator before gently touching his lips. '_What the hell happened? What am I forgetting?_'

Eventually he made it to his room which was, to his immense surprise, the cleanest he'd ever seen it. He dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeved white shirt that had a German phrase that he didn't know on the back. After reassuring himself that he was dressed to impress for the tenth time in the mirror, he turned to leave only to be stopped by a foreign object on his bed. He stared quizzically at it and was somewhat propelled to investigate it. Something was important about this, he had to know why.

"A photo book?" Taichi asked no one in particular. Inside he found pictures of familiar faces and names. It was the last page that struck a cord of fear in his heart. "What the hell am I doing in here?"

"Why, Darling, because you my King of Hearts," a voice filtered in through the door. Turning around, he discovered the source and was surprised when he knew the strange face standing in front of him.

"Hokichi?"

INTERLUDE: Yamato Got Tired of Waiting…

Yamato was walking swiftly towards the double glass doors of the apartment building when he bumped into them.

"Hey you two," Yamato smiled at Takeru and Hikari, both of which returned the expression.

"Hey, Yamato," Hikari smiled. "Taichi got out today. I just got out of school so I haven't seen him yet."

"Yeah, I'm the one who picked him up," Yamato began walking inside.

"Really? Why are you down here then?" Hikari asked.

"He said he just wanted to change so I decided to wait down here for him," they entered the elevator, "but that was over fifteen minutes ago."

"So, you got worried over him and decided to investigate, right?" Hikari smiled knowingly with Takeru before ignoring Yamato's protests.

A few minutes later, Hikari began to rifle through her book bag for the keys to her apartment only to be stopped by Takeru.

"I don't think you'll need those," Takeru pushed open the door to demonstrate. Hikari was about to question why Taichi left the door open when a crack followed by a loud thud disrupted the otherwise silent apartment. A second later, Taichi Yagami stumbled out of his room, limping on one leg.

"Taichi!" Yamato was instantly at the other's side. "Taichi, what the hell is going on?"

"It wasn't Tamiyo! He framed her! He did it!" Taichi spilled out quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked the frantic teen in his arms, his concern increasing each second.

"I remember! I remember everything! It was Hokichi who did it! Hokichi Kyoden is the murderer!"

And then Taichi Yagami's world went blissfully black.

"Darling, how dare you tattle on me," a sweet voice filtered into the room and Hokichi came out a second later, his hazel eyes mad with fatal intent.

"Oh shit," Yamato managed to whisper out into the hallway.

TBC

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the Mistress of Cliffhangers! ahem...time for bed... 


	11. Chapter eight ends

This is for Hirui on myspace! Woot! You rock!

* * *

King of Hearts  
by Moonlit Eyes

_And now the reasons are known..._

_And now the end has come..._

_What will be next, I wonder?_

Chapter Eight  
_Owari  
_The End

_February 14_

_7:04 P.M._

"Somebody help me," Taichi whispered, frozen as he watched her raised the blade. He'd faced worse situations before, true, but this was a _human_ this time and for some reason that scared him beyond belief. "Help me," he never took his eyes off the metal steel as it came slicing through the air towards him--before embedding itself in the mattress next to him. During his confusion, Taichi vaguely realized that the music was turned off and the sound of something behind Tamiyo clicking.

"Good job, Tamiyo," a monotone called out and as Tamiyo moved out of the way Taichi could see Hokichi standing in the door way with a tape recorder in his hands. "The evidence is planted and everything is set."

"Good," the small woman said tonelessly as she kissed her brother's cheek gently.

"Okay, what the hell is this? A joke? Is this your idea of some sort of sick joke?" Taichi said as he regained movement in his frozen limbs and began to try and figure out a plan of action.

"No, this is punishment," Hokichi said calmly. "You've lied to me this entire time, darling, haven't you? You've been in love with your little singer friend and tried to use me as a way to you get over him. How romantic that your heart remained with him, right? You never loved me," Hokichi took a step forward, "even though I could have me you so happy. You're just like the rest of them."

"What?" Taichi stood up and began to back off towards the window. There was fire escape there, if he could make it.

"Shut up. I mean, you're just like the others I've had to kill because they, like you, used me!" Hokichi cried out.

"You...you..." Taichi felt the wall hit his back and never thought anything could feel so hopeless. '_No, don't think like that. Quick! Quick! Think! There has to be a way out of here!_' "You're sick! If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this whole thing."

"Shut up!" Hokichi yelled. '_Yeah, great, anger the psycho, Taichi, just great..._'

"What the hell is this about anyway? Did you record this? Why?" Taichi was stumbling out quickly while frantic eyes searched for a distraction, or an escape, or something... anything. Then something clicked in his mind, and he looked at the smaller male with disbelief. "You're gonna make her take the fall, aren't you..."

"I don't mind," Tamiyo smiled strangely at her sibling, "I owe him my life."

"What? What could he have done that would make you want to be his...his...his _scapegoat_!"

"I saved her life. I saved her from our shit father that would beat her every night. Our shit father who cheated on our mom and didn't treat us any better," Hokichi raised the knife his sister gave him a moment before with an odd gleam in his eye. "It's so hard to find a good man these days."

It happened so quickly. As Hokichi brought down the shining weapon, Taichi dodged to the side and pushed the hazel eyed murderer onto the bed. He'd almost made it to the door when Tamiyo slammed the door shut on his head.

"You're crazy! Why are you helping him? Why is he even doing this? You're both insane!" Taichi cried out as the world swam around and his head screamed with pain. Liquid, be it blood or sweat, began to drip down the side of his face as he fought to stand up properly. '_Please don't be a concussion later._'

"Don't try to escape, even if you didn't do anything wrong I'd still kill you," Hokichi kicked his side.

"Yeah, I know too much right?" Taichi was trying to avoid violence, but damn it, if brawling would get him the hell away from this psychotic family then he was game. He managed to stop the world from spinning so fast somehow, stood up, and went for the now completely unblocked window. Hokichi got in his way but Taichi just raised his fist and slammed it into the other's face.

"You-- you hit me!" Hokichi said in completely shock. "I can't believe you actually hit me!"

"What did you expect? You're trying to kill me!" Taichi shot back as he fumbled to open the window. '_Where's your digimon in a time like this?_'

"You bastard!" Hokichi's voice rang out and Taichi saw stars the second something large and very solid connected with the base of his head. Suddenly the world was spinning again and a sharp pain came across his back in a line that seemed to spread. Then the pain came again from his hip and he quickly pulled down his coat in an attempt to shield himself against the attacks, realizing as he did so that the pain was caused by bloody slashes. '_Fight, FIGHT, damn you! You're twice his size and even bigger than his sister! You can get out of this alive!_'

But his eyes didn't seem to be agreeing for they were becoming more and more blurry and making the room dance. He knew he was fighting back with whoever was there but he couldn't tell. Time wasn't agreeing either. Somehow it felt like everything was moving like slow-motion and yet it felt like hours were flying by. A loud crash was heard and Taichi realized that he just knocked both him and Hokichi in the bookcase and it contents were now dumped on top of them both. The smaller male stabbed something into him and he vaguely realized that it was a pocket knife with something sticking onto the blade. He briefly wondered if he should feel it but didn't bother wondering for long.

'_The window!_'

Taichi found himself at the window, fumbling once again to open it. He almost sobbed in joy as the glass rose up and climbed out onto the fire escape. Hokichi was trying to climb out after but Taichi slammed the window shut on his fingers. Quickly he stumbled down the metal stairs. Almost to the bottom when he slipped and crashed on his side at the end before reaching the ladder. It took a few moments to work the ladder, the fact that he was shaking probably making it worse. Finally, the metal contraption came crashing down only to get stuck half way, but that was fine.

Taichi couldn't figure how he made it down the ladder, though he was positive the landing hurt. He almost made it to the street festival when his consciousness flickered in and out and suddenly he found himself sliding down the wall and barely able to move. It took he a moment to realize that it was snowing. A moment more to be reminded of cookies. Then, not long after, as he felt his cell phone slip down his face, he finally gave into the blackness that was eating away his vision.

_February 19_

"Darling, how dare you tattle on me," Hokichi said sweetly as he stared down at the unconscious form of Taichi.

"Oh, shit," a well-known voice swore softly and it was then Hokichi realized just who was here for Taichi's rescue.

"Yamato Ishida? What's the matter? Not satisfied with your little fangirls so you have to go after other's property?" Hokichi clutched his photo book tighter to his chest.

"N-not your prop-ty..." Taichi managed to rasp out before pulling himself out of the blonde's arms. "And don't talk to Yamato that way, you sick freak!"

"Now is that any way to speak with your lover?" Hokichi took a small step forward.

"You're not my lover!" Taichi growled out before feeling himself being pulled back and Yamato stepped forward to get in between the two.

"What do you want?" Everyone turned to see Hikari and Takeru standing ready in the doorway. Ready for what, they weren't too sure, but they'd be damned before they'd let Hokichi hurt their siblings.

"Taichi, you should know, right?" Hokichi tilted his head to the side.

"Hm, you want to finish your sick game?" Taichi glared into the hazel eyes of his attacker. "That's all this is right? A sick game you started because you're messed up in the head! You never loved me or any of the others! Not Kazuki-chan! Not Fujisaki-san! Not any of us! You used our pain against us for your own pleasure. Even Tamiyo!" In the second her name was mentioned, Hokichi's face contorted with rage.

"Don't you dare talk about her like you know what you're saying!" Hokichi yelled furiously.

"What? Don't like the truth, do you! You took advantage of Tamiyo's pain of being abused just so you could abuse her yourself!" Whether or not any of what Taichi was saying was true, only Hokichi knew. Honestly Taichi was just trying to say anything that might distract Hokichi long enough for him to figure out a plan of escape. "I doubt you're even capable of loving someone!"

"Shut up!" Hokichi reached into his jacket pocket.

"Get down! He's go--" Yamato's voice was cut off by the sound of gunfire echoing in the small apartment. Silence reigned soon after, though the truth of the Heart Murders screamed loudly in the ears of those still standing.

THE END

* * *

About frickin' time I finished this! This chapter was the hardest to write of the whole story.

Well, that's it for King of Hearts. Hopefully I'll finish the epilogue in time for christmas!

Oh well, till next time...I wonder who died? Hmmm...muahahahhahahahaha! (And anyone who knows me also knows I'm not shy about killing the main character!)


	12. Chapter nine is about resolution

THIS STORY IS CURSED! I've tried to update 23 (25 now...) times since December and each time either I lost a keyboard or my comp crashed or some life crisis decided to pop up and steal all my available free time. grrrr...

ANYWAYS!...the ending for real this time

* * *

King of Hearts 

by Moonlit Eyes

So this is how it goes in a story, right? There's an opening, a rise in plot, a banging climax, a fall in plot, then a resolution. Right then, taking this into consideration, my story isn't truly over then.

Man, I hate hospitals, they make me think too much. Anyway, back to the point.

As you (my imaginary audience will realize, we need to finish this climax thing, but before that let's recap. First off, my story needs an introduction so I think it's safe to assume my pathetic longing over my very taken best friend, Yamato. Then I guess the rising plot was my desperate attempt at trying to get over said best friend by falling for the hot new kid (my life is starting to really sound like Hikari's shoujo mangas). Then I guess the climax is finding out my new kid was actually a murderer. So that brings me to the main thing I've woken up thinking about this fine evening: The Photo Book.

Remember how I was in my room when I found the photo book and Hokichi waiting? (Never, ever drop your apartment key in you ex's fire escape, trust me!) Well, Hokichi took that time to ramble on about his past victims while my memories decided to bitch slap me and leave me stunned and therefore a good listener for once. I know all about that photo book, well not _all about_ it, but enough to explain and realize a few things.

We'll start with page one. Jason Davitt. Apparently victim number one was from America where he used to work at a casino while in college. Therefore he knew all about games like, say, _poker_. That's right, he taught Hokichi how to play. Ah! It comes together. Anyway, he to Japan, blah, meets Hokichi, blah, made Hokichi happy, _bleh_, then Hokichi found out about his secret. _Jason was married._ What a scum, right? But you've heard this story before. Guy moves away from spouse. Guys gets lonely. Guy hooks up with a secret, _much younger_, lover. Guy's wife moves in with him. Guy dumps lover and goes on his merry way. What he didn't realize was that much younger lover had fallen hard for him and what Jason did broke the last straw. Thus the photo book was born. Hokichi then used a phrase he learned from Jason to complete his page in the crazy book. You see, Jason was good at everything, multitalented, a real Jack of All Trades. Get it? _Jack!_ And add the part about Hokichi being in love with him made Jason the Jack of Hearts.

So why? Why didn't Hokichi stop there? When his revenge was complete? I don't know. I don't know if I _do_ want to know. All I do know is that he felt Jason was only the beginning and wasn't going to stop until he had a royal straight flush. He had this whole thing planned out from the time he killed Jason on. He hunted us down, seduced us, made it look like it was our fault, then added us to his book.

Shichiro Tanaka was the 10 of Hearts because his modeling career fitted him to another American phrase "a perfect 10." Kazuki Watanabe was the Queen of Hearts because he was a... well... drag queen. Masuyo Sato was the Ace of Hearts because he "aced" at everything involving school. And I was the King of Hearts because... I don't know. I don't know why he felt like I was a king. I'm no the leader of Digidestined anymore since that's Daisuke's job now, not that Hokichi knew any of that. Maybe it was because I was popular for being Odaiba High's soccer captain? That doesn't sound right. Not that I'll ever know since Hokichi is dead.

The police told me that they shot Hokichi when they came in and saw he was going to shoot me. Apparently someone called the police to report someone suspicious entering my apartment. Then someone else called about noises coming from my room after that (which was about the time I threw the closest blunt object at Hokichi's head, resulting in a fist that ended when he hit my leg just right with my computer chair and broke my ankle).

So that should have been it, right? The closure. Culprit's dead and all's right with the world. The End. But it's not. Don't forget, I don't have a resolution.

Yamato...

I'm kinda scared about what will happen now. I mean, yeah Yama kissed me and all, but there's still a lot needed to be resolved and I don't know if he's serious. I can't help but feel doubt about whether or not there will be a happy ending for me.

Chapter Nine  
_kesshin  
_resolution

_February 21, 10:34 AM_

Taichi dreaded going back to school in another week. He wanted to complain about this fact desperately to his friends but since it was Saturday they were all at school still. So instead he glared at the pile of books on his kitchen table.

"I'll bring you your homework, he says. We'll have a get together after school today, he says. Stupid Koushiro, not everyone wants to do homework right away." He conveniently left out the part where his was eternally grateful that Koushiro was going to tutor him

Deciding that thinking about school anymore might make his head pop, Taichi decided it was time to watch television. It was a bit difficult since he still was getting used to the crutches they'd given him till his ankle healed, but eventually he made it to the couch. He sat down with a soda he manage to sneak past his mother this morning, and turned on the tv across from him.

"_The World Poker Tour is just getting into full--"_

_Click._

"_But Ayako! I thought you loved--"_

_Click._

"_--don't miss the murder movie marath--"_

_Click._

"_The heart is the most vital--"_

_Click. _

"_This year's Valentine's was the most exc--"_

_Click._

Taichi soon decided that TV wasn't nearly as fun as glaring at school books.

_12:46 PM_

Ah yes, video games were always the greatest! The soccer star couldn't believe that he forgot about the joys of first person shooters.

Until he realized that the reason he no longer played his games was because he had them memorized and was soon playing only so he could shut off his brain in favor of auto pilot.

"THANK YOU!" Taichi nearly screamed at the ceiling when the sound of someone knocking kicked his mind back into motion. "Yes, please be someone who is willing to talk! Please, anyone!" He pleaded while moving with only slight his on crutch, the other piece of metal being discarded in his excitement. Taichi had been alone since his parents went to work (though it took some convincing from Taichi since he was sure they would suffocate him if they stayed) and Hikari went to school. The thought of having someone to talk to other than the dreaded textbooks on the kitchen table was definitely pleasing. He'd talk to anyone about anything! Even to Mimi about her latest shopping trip. Or Takeru about his beloved hat. Or Jyou about his latest learned disease. Or...

"Yamato." Or maybe he could've been happier with his textbook conversations. They weren't nearly as awkward. Or strange. Or... whatever was happening now as the two continued to stand there looking dumb at each other while the tension seemed to pick up. Taichi almost wished he couldn't remember anything anymore. At least the last time they were in together last time, Taichi didn't remember kissing Yamato and shoving chocolate at him while confessing the last of his big secrets to the blond.

"Gee, Tai, are you just going to stand there all day imitating a fish, or you going to let me in?" The singer said sarcastically, but Taichi could hear the bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh, yeah." He began to hobble out of the way so Yamato could come in and have room to take off his shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to have two of those?"

"I forgot it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before moving into the living room and settling themselves on opposite sides of the sofa.

"So, you were playing video games?" Yamato nodded to the screen were the word PAUSED was displayed proudly in bright blue letters.

"There's not much else I can do. I never realized how much I spent outside tell now." Taichi spent a few moments trying to set up his crutches before giving up and letting them fall to the ground, wincing as they cluttered noisely onto the floor. "So you didn't go to school?"

"How?" The blond's head snapped up to meet Taichi's eyes for the first time in days.

"You're not wearing your uniform." He tried not to laugh when his guest looked sheepishly at his clothes.

"Oh yeah, I decided to skip so I could--" Yamato paused, "so, how are you?"

"Fine. I'll be better when my ankle isn't wrapped up like a bad birthday present." Taichi flashed a quick cover-up grin but Yamato saw through it.

"I meant _how are you_?" Yamato's voice sounded more serious this time.

"I said I'm fine." The grin wavered.

"_Taichi_." Yamato sighed.

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn?" Taichi huffed and tried to act like a child to distract the other.

"Why can't you? Just answer the question, how are you?"

"What do you want me to say?" Taichi snapped suddenly. "I'm angry, confused bored outta my mind!" His shoulders slumped, "and I feel used!"

"Used?"

"Well yeah! I just spent the last few months thinking I found someone who wanted me and who I could actually want back and not be rejected." Taichi body stiffened and he leaned forward. "Then I find out that I was nothing more than... than a target! Someway for a murderer to win a game and all because he felt like I fit some stupid playing card. And I don't get it either. How am I a King of Hearts?"

He could feel Yamato watch him as he ranted and now that he was quiet, he didn't have the energy to do anything more than sit back against the sofa and let his friend stare to his heart's content. He was closing his eyes, wanting to go to sleep and hopefully be unconscious enough to let of the tension, when Yamato's voice snapped him back to.

"I can understand it. Why you were chosen to be the King of Hearts, I mean." The musician quickly corrected himself.

"Then why?" Taichi's interest was instantly captured since Yamato spoke up and he turned to face him.

"Because..." Yamato's voice trailed off as he tried to find the word, "because a king is a leader, right? Someone who demands attention and can take charge of a situation to make things happen. You're like that. Anyone whose ever seen you in action can realize that. Just watching you at a soccer practice is enough." Yamato's eyes trained themselves onto Taichi and despite the brunette's discomfort at his words, Taichi found he couldn't look away. "But I understand this even more because of the time we were stuck in the digital world. I've always been stubborn, I'll admit just this once," a snort was quickly ignored at this point, "but even I was able to get over my attitude towards you and wanted to follow your lead. Your ideas aren't always the best, in fact they're downright spontaneous to the point of stupidity sometimes, but you give others hope and courage to the point where they can't help but want to follow you.

"And not only that but," Yamato paused before continuing in a more softer voice, "you really are a King of Hearts. People can't help but like you. Even if they're dead-set on hating you like I was, once they get to know you, they'll forget about all of that just to be near you." He became quiet and suddenly felt uncomfortable with the shocked look that Taichi was giving him.

"You really think so?" Taichi sounded choked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, dummy."

"Oh." Taichi said in a touched voice before something suddenly dawned on him. "Hey! Don't call me dummy, pretty boy!" Never mind that 'pretty boy' wasn't technically an insult in Taichi's head. Yamato chuckled.

"I missed you." Yamato began to laugh at the cross between a blush and a glare on the soccer star's face.

"Shuddup, Ishida! Stop getting all soft on me." Taichi punched the singer's arm playfully, '_I missed you too._'

"Yeah? Maybe I should kick you ass at this game to prove how much I haven't gotten soft."

"Bring it on!"

Video games were more fun with two people anyway.

INTERLUDE: A Sister's Strength

Hikari mean light. Hikari always like her name because of this. Mostly, though, it was because of her brother's words.

"_You are light. You're the brightest light. When we were younger I always wanted to prove myself to you so you'd always let me be the one to protect you._

"_But you didn't have to. I'll always think highly of you, brother. In fact, I wanted to prove myself to you so you'd think I wasn't weak." Thirteen Hikari stared up at her brother next to her._

"_I'd never think you were weak, Hikari. It's just that, you're my little sister, you know? It's my job to protect you. I wanted keep you locked up and never let anything bad happen to you. But that's stupid. I can't protect you all the time, though that hurts to say it. You're just too bright. You can even outshine the sun when you want to." Taichi ginned and Hikari blushed. Did he really think that highly of her? "Besides, as much as I want to protect you, there are times when I know I won't be able to and it scares me when that happens. It's like you don't need me anymore."_

"_I'll always need you around, you're my big brother!" Hikari scolded. "How about this? When you can't protect me, I'll protect you."_

"_But I'm your bi--" Taichi saw how serious his sister was and sighed. "Fine," he grinned, "we'll protect each other."_

Hikari smiled and shook her head. She was busy right now and therefore had no time to get lost on Memory Lane. Picking up the two ice cream bars she bought on the way home from school, Hikari walked into the next room to sit next to her brother.

"Here, I got you coco flavor," she gave him the brown wrapped one, "and green tea flavor for myself."

"You know, old men eat green tea flavor." He teased and she just shrugged.

"Blame mom." And the both giggled at that.

"So how was your day?" Taichi tossed the wrapped onto the coffee table.

"Okay, same old, same old. Daisuke and Takeru fought over who could shoot the most baskets in gym. Takeru won. Daisuke and Takeru fought over who could eat their lunches the fastest. Daisuke won. Iori got a headache. Miyako scolded them. And I laughed." She said nonchalantly as if it happened every day. It usually did.

"Sounds fun." Taichi snickered.

"Yeah, it was. And your day?" She glanced over and noticed that Taichi shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but he stopped eating his ice cream which told her it did.

"Yamato came over. Asked how I was. I said fine. Then we played video games and I beat him since I've always been better at that game than him. We talked a bit. Then he left." He shrugged again.

"You guys didn't talk about...certain things?" Hikari asked innocently enough. Taichi blushed a second before nodded slightly. "Well?"

"Well, we're just going to let things...work themselves out."

"What!" Hikari sighed. "You two..."

"I know, I know." Taichi rolled his eyes. "But really, I'm not sure where we stand and we've never really been the let's-talk-it-out-type. We're more of the let's-punch-it-out-and-get-some-food-after-type. If 'we' happen then we happen, if not then...well back to the beginning, right?" She nodded but then regarded him silently for a second before speaking up.

"Are you really okay with that?" She let him think about it for a second.

"Yeah, I think am." He smiled at her. "I mean, I really hope we get together but Yamato's confused and I'm still dealing with the other stuff on my own. Now isn't the time to really try and start things. In the end, I just feel better that I'm not hiding things from my best friend anymore."

"Wow, you're thinking things out now? How hard _did_ you get knocked on the head?" She teased him lightly.

He ignored her and went back to his ice cream. "And Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Two simple words from him but she was left stunned.

"For what?" She tilted her head to the side and began to slowly eat her ice cream again.

"For protecting me. I heard about how you took care of mom and dad while I was at the hospital. Mainly mom, since she's so easily stressed anyway. Then how you handled the situation and made sure you were the one to bring my clothes to the hospital the second time around. Not too mention... well, everything else, I guess." Taichi gave her a hug with his one free arm while being careful about his and hers ice creams.

"You're welcome." She looked up at him. "And Taichi?"

"Yes, my little sister?"

"You're pain pills make you mushy."

A sigh. "I know, it's gross, huh?"

"No... well, actually a little."

Another sigh. "I knew it."

Taichi's life was going relatively well for the next week. His parents' coddling went down a bit, his friends visited often, _Yamato_ visited often, Koushiro more than caught him up with his classes, and his ankle was healing up rather nicely. All in all, it was a good week. Until Friday.

Taichi's Uncle Unkei and Aunt Akari had insisted to Taichi over his mobile phone that it was absolutely necessary for them to take him out for dinner. Not that Taichi complained, nothing said 'get well soon' better than a steak dinner. It wasn't till he realized that he couldn't go anywhere without a thorough interrogation from his parents that the problem made itself known. How was he going to get out of the house and to the restaurant without letting his dad known who he was going to be with? He'd tell a quick half truth under normal circumstances, but his parent's new found paranoia added with his pain pills meant that was nearly impossible for him to even attempt right now.

Then the solution came to him. He would have dear ol' Uncle wait in the front of the building for him while Taichi slipped out and let Hikari cover for him. And the plan would have worked except for one thing: his father decided to come home an hour early from work and coincidently bumped into his brother in front of the apartment complex. Of course Taichi didn't realize this until he was opening the door to find Unkei walked very determinedly towards him with his father hissing angrily behind him and his aunt following worriedly behind. A second later the two were inside the apartment with the door closed and not even trying to lower their voices as their fight went into full swing. The child of courage began to wonder if his troubles would ever end.

"What the hell do _you _think you're doing here?"

"I don't think that's your business!"

"You're in my home so I'm going to make it my business!"

Taichi shared a look with his sister. He and Hikari both tried to melt themselves into the wall. Psychotic digimon wanting to take over the world were on thing, their normally calm, now very ticked off, dad was another. Yeah, their mom could handle this.

"Excuse me gentlemen, inside voices please." Reiko ushered them politely out of the hallway. "We're adults here, now let's act like it please." Her husband didn't know what happened till they were all sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each.

"Wait! Hold it! What are we doing?" Taichi watched nervously as his father stood up rather abruptly. "Now you two! What are you here for?"

"Us two are here to take our nephew to dinner to help cheer him up. I hardly see that as a crime!" Unkei stood as well.

"What, so you hear about what happened on the news and decide to use it as a way to elbow your elbow your way into my son's life?"

"Actually I did that years ago! In fact it would be safe to assume that I know your son better than you!" Taichi couldn't disagree with his uncle's words. It was true. When Taichi needed a mentor to talk to , his father would suddenly have some project at work and no time for him. Either that or it would be a subject Taichi wouldn't be comfortable talking about with his father. So he went to Unkei. When Taichi was coming to terms with his sexuality, he went to Unkei. When Yamato told him about his relationship with Sora, he went to Unkei. When Taichi had problems with his love life, hell life in general, he went to Unkei. Lately he hadn't been taking advantage of this, but he knew he would soon seek out his uncle's listening ear, even if the other didn't have any advice for him.

"Taichi!" Whoops, back to the present.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Is this true?" This was it, the moment of truth. Taichi knew this was coming but really he didn't think it would happen this soon. Besides, everything else was in the open, why not this as well.

"Yeah, it is." He faced his parents bravely.

"What? You've been going to him? Why? What's so important that you feel you have to go behind my back to talk about it with him instead of me?" His dad looked hurt and suddenly he felt guilty.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Taichi you don't have to do this..." Unkei began but Taichi just shook his head.

"No, I knew it would have to happen eventually." He turned back to look into his parent's eyes. "Mom, dad." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm gay." He expected his father to shout, and his mother to maybe cry. Maybe even a while of silence before his dad began his usual bout of denial. Anything but--

"Oh of course, darling." His mom took a small sip of her drink. "I expected as much already."

"Mom?"

"Reiko, dear?"

"Well, you never seemed to have any girlfriends despite your popularity with the females at your school. Not to mention you have far too many shoes for a boy your age." Taichi flushed. "Besides, I'm your mother, I just know things like this."

"What?" His father looked stunned still. "What about me? I'm his father, you think I'd know something like this."

"Well, you've always been a little blind to certain things, dear." Reiko Yagami stood up and clapped her hands. "Now, Unkei, I think you should take Taichi to dinner now and let me and your brother have a nice chat." She turned to Taichi's aunt. "Akari, isn't it? I'm sorry, I feel like I've been rude. My name is Reiko, it's nice to meet you." She patted her hand and began leading them to the door. "Maybe we can get to know each other better later. Right now there are other matters to attend to. Hikari?" She turned to her daughter. "Is there somewhere you wouldn't mind going while me and your father talk?"

"She's more than welcome to come with us." Unkei smiled at Hikari would happily thanked him and grabbed her jacket. Taichi followed with his crutches that he couldn't wait to get rid of.

"Now wait a second," began Taichi's father before he was shushed by Reiko.

"None of that, Hiro dear," and she went back to escorting everyone to the door. Taichi looked at her in amazement and hoped that he would take after her when it came to handling her man with only a polite shake of the head.

So Taichi and Hikari went with their uncle and aunt to dinner. His parents stayed home and had a long discussion. When the kids got home, they joined their parents in the chat. Taichi's father agreed to make amends with his brother since Taichi had become close with him. He also said that he would try to accept Taichi's lifestyle though he admitted that it would take some time.

Taichi couldn't help but wonder if he was only making the effort because of his latest near death experience, but he tried not to think about it. He was just glad he wasn't out of a home.

_February 26_

"So that's what happened?" Yamato asked after the brunette finished his summary of the night before.

"Pretty much." Taichi took a sip of his melon soda. "I'm glad to be all out in the open about everything now."

"Yeah, I'm glad for you too. Now I can take my rightful place as the mysterious quiet one again." Yamato said jokingly. Taichi punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, whatever, pretty boy." Taichi rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through his sports magazine. A second later he felt Yamato grab his free hand and leaned over to see the pages himself. Taichi blushed and smiled softly to no one in particular. They both didn't know exactly what "they" were but neither cared. They just were and what that meant they would figure out later. Right now they just felt good and that's all that mattered.

Taichi stopped to think about everything that's happened and a few minutes later he smiled again.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamato pulled back to look at his friend better. The King of Hearts just shook his head.

"Nothing, just happy that my story has a resolution."

OWARI (no, seriously this time)


	13. Epilogue White Day

King of Hearts

by Moonlit Eyes

Epilogue

White Day

Taichi sat in the Ishida's living room waiting patiently for his singer friend to come out of the kitchen. He didn't understand what was so important that he had to wait this long. Why did he come early again?

The sound of his cell phone going off shocked him and he almost dropped it in his rush to answer the device.

"Yeah?"

"_Chi?"_ Taichi sighed.

"Don't call me that, melon head! What do you want?"

"Geez, don't yell at me. I just wanted to know if you'd take my shift tomorrow night." Kohaku ended up working for Unkei again when Taichi convinced him that he'd never find a better job anywhere else. He was doing well, especially since after finding a new love interest that seemed interested in the green haired young man.

"No, melon head. Today and Tomorrow are my only days off."

"Fine. Oh! And say hi to the sexy blond for me!" Taichi didn't have time to answer before the other hung up. Taichi just growled at his phone. He was about to put it away when he noticed he had a text message.

**taichi tell ur mom akari said thanx 4 the cookbook -Unkei**

Taichi smiled at that. His father was grudgingly getting along better and better with his brother. Taichi thought it was mainly thanks to Akari and his mom's shared love for questionably nutritious cookbooks. He sighed and hoped Unkei learned a lesson he himself learned at a young age: hiding junk food in your dresser can save your life and taste buds sometimes.

"Okay, ready." Yamato walked into the room with a box wrapped in ribbon and set it on Taichi's lap before joining him on the couch. "There."

"Taichi looked down at the box curiously before opening it and seeing an assortment of chocolates and bite-size cookies homemade by the hands of Yamato Ishida himself. As much as he wanted to dig in and eat himself into a chocolate oblivion, he couldn't help but feel something was off. "Umm...thanks?"

"What's today?"

"March 14." Taichi's eyes widened. "White Day."

"And what do people do on White Day?"

"Answer their Valentines with return chocolate." Taichi looked down at the chocolates before looking back at Yamato. Then it clicked. "I gave you Valentine's chocolate."

"And this is my answer." Yamato kissed him then. It was short, sweet, and not at all rushed like their previous kisses. It was poetry. '_I feel like such a girl,_' Taichi thought when they pulled apart. But that didn't stop him from smiling the most brilliant smile he'd ever given.

He took a bite of a cookie. Yamato really did make good cookies.

* * *

It began with Taichi thinking about Yamato's cookies, and thus it ends with Taichi thinking about Yamato's cookies. It was real people and now I'm done. I loved this story as much as I hated it and am surprised to say that I'll miss plotting the next chapters in my notebook.

FACT: I was 15 when I started this. I am now 19. Oh goodness, if any of my original readers are still with me, I'll just let you know right now that your patience is SOOOO HIGHLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
